El Misterio de la Rosa Azul
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Intrigado por tener una admiradora "secreta" Ash Ketchum, actual Campeón de la Liga de Campeones decide organizar un torneo para descubrir la verdadera identidad de su admiradora... o tal vez, más bien, confirmarla.
1. Rosa I

**Primera Publicación: 1 de Enero de 2014**

 **Republicación: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **El Misterio de la Rosa Azul**

 **I**

 **-.-.-.-**

Le habían dicho muchas veces, que mientras más alto se llegaba en esta vida, más solitaria era la cima.

No lo había querido aceptar en su tiempo, prefería creer que todos los grandes Campeones, los grandes Élites del Mundo Pokémon elegían esa vida solitaria, esa vida donde solo vivían para su trabajo por el que lucharon desde que eran niños; como lo era para él.

Desde niño su vida había girado en sus sueños, siempre rodeado de amigos, siempre en compañía. Nunca se había imaginado que cuando la gente crece, se llena de responsabilidades que le impide seguir viajando o simplemente, que le acorta el tiempo para reunirse con los seres queridos. Se había negado a aceptarlo, no quería creerlo… hasta que le pasó.

Aunque no podía quejarse de la vida que siempre soñó, siendo nada más ni nada menos que el Campeón de Campeones, al derrotar a sus grandes mentones, Lance, Cynthia y Alder. Lo cual, le había costado muchas derrotas, mucho esfuerzo, determinación, e incluso lo que más lamentó, dejar de ver a la mayoría de sus amigos, pero todo había valido la pena para él.

—Ash —salió de sus pensamientos para buscar a la mujer que lo había apoyado gran parte de su vida, aunque habían pasado también, gran parte de su amistad separados; ella fue la primera que se paró en su puerta para ponerse a su disposición—, está todo listo para que te presentes este sábado en el Estadio del Monte Plateado.

—Gracias Misty —le agradeció, con una sonrisa y notó una extraña rosa azul en su mano derecha—. Eso…

—Tu admiradora misteriosa —respondió con cierto recelo mientras le entregaba la maravillosa rosa azul que siempre le llegaba antes de un evento—, nunca falla.

—Es como mi cábala —dijo con una enorme sonrisa abriendo el sobre para ver que hermosas palabras le había escrito la mujer de hermosa caligrafía que firmaba bajó el nombre de "Tu fan número uno"

—No me interesa —negó la pelirroja despectiva mientras acomodaba los papeles en el escritorio para que Ash se presentara ese fin de semana a una exposición de habilidades en la región Johto.

—Cómo no te interesa lo leeré en voz alta —le informó parándose de su asiento para leer aquel mensaje— "Querido Ash —dijo y escuchó lo que parecía ser un gruñido de su asistente, algo que le divertía de una forma extraña—, espero que en esta exposición sigas demostrando todo tus habilidades con la perfección que solo tú manejas"

—Perfección —exclamó con sarcasmo la líder de gimnasio archivando unas hojas de líneas azules en una carpeta azul—, ja, si claro…

—No sé porque te molestas tanto —se quejó dejando la tarjeta en el sobre para, luego, apoyar ambas manos en el escritorio enojado.

—No me molesta —se defendió la chica tratando de contenerse para no decir algo de lo que después se arrepintiera—, solo que a veces siento que eres tú mismo el que te las envías.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo que no es así? —bufó cruzándose de brazos. No había caso con esa mujer, podía cambiarle tan rápido el humor—. ¿Es difícil aceptar que alguien me considera admirable?

—Ya te dejé todo listo —informó ignorándolo—, las hojas de bordes azules son las cosas que tienes que llevar para el evento de Johto.

—Si sé —afirmó resoplando—, la carpeta azul es la carpeta de la región Johto, la roja de Kanto, la verde de Hoenn, la…

—¡Ya, ya! —lo interrumpió formando una equis con sus brazos frente a ella—. Ya entendí que te acuerdas, en fin, mi tarea ya terminó por este mes, tengo que regresar al gimnasio Pokémon.

—Ok —dijo observando como su amiga tomaba la chaqueta azul marina para cubrir el vestido celeste claro que vestía, su cartera negra, y luego, se acomodaba la cabellera anaranjada hacia su hombro derecho.

—Cuídate, nos vemos en un mes —se acercó a él, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió cerrando de forma fuerte, la puerta de la oficina que tenía Ash en Ciudad Verde.

—Adiós Misty… —susurró, y volvió a mirar la rosa que le provocaba una sonrisa ladeada siempre que se imaginaba quien podría estar detrás de aquella flor tan hermosa; aunque claro, tenía sus sospechas, volvió a mirar la puerta, solo una leve sospecha…

Dio un fuerte aplauso y se dispuso a seguir con su rutina, tenía mucho que hacer… y no tenía tiempo que perder.

…

Cuando Ash Ketchum estaba en el campo de batalla demostrando todos sus dones como Maestro Pokémon, se sentía genial. Se sentía en su sitio, en el lugar destinado para él. Ahí no le importaba lo solo que estaba, porque estaba en compañía de las únicas criaturas que no lo dejaban por nada: sus Pokémon.

Pero ese día, el bichito de la curiosidad se le instaló tanto en su cabeza que cuando tomó el micrófono para terminar la exposición, su mente se silenció y simplemente, habló.

—Estimados asistentes y televidentes, quiero hacer un anuncio importante —cerró sus ojos y aspiró antes de seguir con la loca idea que se le había ocurrido—, hace más de tres años, cuando vencí por primera vez a Lance, me llegó una rosa Azul, dándome ánimos y fuerzas para derrotar cada obstáculo que se me pusiera en frente, y lo conseguí. Curiosamente, cada vez que tenía un gran desafío aparecía una de estas rosas. Así que, cómo no sé quién es, quiero invitarla a que participe en el Torneo de la Rosa Azul, donde la ganadora, ¡tendrá una cita conmigo! —ante aquel anuncio las asistentes mujeres dejaron escapar más de un grito alocado por el hecho de tener una cita con el Maestro Pokémon—. ¡Así que espero conocerte, y ver si eres buena con los pokémon para ser capaz de ganar una cita conmigo!

No había ni siquiera entrado al camarín donde tenía su portafolio y su chaqueta cuando el teléfono Celular comenzó a sonar con la música que identificaba a Misty.

« _Oh, Come and try to catch me… Oh, Catch me if you can!_ »

Le daba mucha risa esa canción, pero decidió contestar sin acercar mucho su rostro al aparato telefónico, ya que como suponía, un grito resonó en el camarín.

«¡Estás completamente loco!» Ash apretó los ojos con fuerza «¿Cómo vas a organizar un torneo si apenas puedes ordenar tu cama?» la furia sin dudas estaba marcada en el rostro de la pelirroja, pero mucho más en sus ojos verdeazulados que estaban tan azules como la noche misma.

—¡Vamos! —le corrigió con una mirada divertida—. Tú me vas a ayudar…

Hubo un largo silencio.

«Considérate hombre muerto Ash Ketchum» y cortó la llamada irritada.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció cerrando los ojos—. Es bueno contar contigo.


	2. Rosa II

**Primera Publicación: 26 de Enero de 2014**

 **Republicación: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **El Misterio de la Rosa Azul**

 **II**

 **-.-.-.-**

Nunca había tenido tanta incertidumbre en su vida, como hasta el momento en que empezó a recibir esas misteriosas Rosas Azules. Cuando llegó la primera, su ego y su confianza en sí mismo aumentaron considerablemente al saber que tenía una admiradora en alguna parte del mundo. Y lo mejor, fue que aquellas palabras le habían dado en el clavo a la hora de quitarle los nervios de enfrentar a Lance.

" _Yo sé que puedes con este desafío, no te rindas. Confío en ti, futuro maestro Pokémon"_

Y vaya que pudo, dejó la rosa en su maleta, y con la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro, salió al campo de batalla donde derrotó, luego de una gran montaña rusa, a Lance.

Fue en la fiesta que le organizó Delia por ese logro que Ash decidió hablar con sus amigas. Sentó a Dawn, May, Iris, Serena y Misty frente a él y sacó de su mochila, la rosa.

—¿Quién de ustedes me envía esto? —preguntó enseñándosela a sus amigas.

Todas se miraron bastante confundidas entre sí, e Iris fue la que habló primero.

—Yo no fui —declaró con un movimiento de sus hombros demostrando su indiferencia ante la flor azul.

—Me gustaría poder decirte que yo, pero no fui yo Ash —le comentó Serena frunciendo el ceño.

—Es muy romántica la rosa, pero yo tampoco Ash —negó la chica de cabellos azules con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—El de las Rosas es Drew, no yo —dijo May con una sonrisa en sus labios recordando las rosas de su amigo especial.

—A mí ni me mires —se quejó Misty, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿para que querría yo hacer algo como eso?

Ante la negativa de sus amigas, Ash cayó sentado en el sillón frente a ellas.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es? —se preguntó preso de sus pensamientos.

Pero aunque no sabía quién era su admiradora secreta, comenzó a sentir que eran su cábala más apreciada, cada reto, cada desafío que enfrentaba y ahí estaba la rosa, lo estuvo contra Cynthia, estuvo también contra Alder y seguía estando ahora…

Con el correr de las competencias se fue alejando de sus amigos ya que apenas tenía tiempo para organizarse y disfrutar de su compañía, pero nunca pensó que en el momento en que Misty se le apareció dispuesta a ayudarlo hasta que se acomodaba en su nuevo mundo de Campeón, que todas sus dudas se iban a disipar tan rápidamente.

—Vamos a hacer lo siguiente —le había dicho enseñándole seis carpetas de diferentes colores que tenían en una etiqueta blanca el nombre de cada una de las regiones—. Cada carpeta contendrá los datos y eventos de la región detallada en la tapa de ésta.

—Me agrada la idea —había respondido tomando la carpeta de color rojo que tenía la palabra "Kanto" escrita en la tapa, la abrió para observarla y algo dentro de aquellas hojas le hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrío . No fue la información que ahí encontraba, si no la caligrafía. Levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja pero ésta estaba colocando un block de hojas con bordes azules en la carpeta azul.

Ash no dijo nada, con el correr de los meses, del tiempo, pudo estar casi seguro que la letra por más que se esforzara en que pareciera distinta, eran las mismas. La letra de su admiradora secreta y la de Misty eran prácticamente iguales.

Pero ahí le surgió la duda más grande, _¿por qué negarlo?_

Las dudas le iban carcomiendo los sesos y fue por eso que empezó a fijarse en las reacciones de ella frente a las rosas. Siempre se ofuscaba, siempre se molestaba… Había algo muy raro en todo eso.

Quizás fue por eso que decidió hacer ese torneo para ver si ella era capaz de frenar esa locura y confirmarle que era quien estaba tras las rosas. O al menos, eso quería creer él.

Del monte Plateado, se fue directamente al gimnasio Celeste a hablar con su "amiga" quien lo recibió a escobazos limpios por el susto que le dio cuando ingresó de improvisto al gimnasio y la encontró limpiando el hall de entrada.

—¡Ya! —protestó en un ataque de risa, el maestro Pokémon, evitando los golpes de su asistente— Lo siento.

—¡No! ¡Tienes! —resaltó cada una de las palabras con movimiento de la escoba contra Ash— ¡Porque! ¡Asustarme! ¡Así!

—¡Pero así es divertido! —exclamó deteniendo la escoba para mirarla con una enorme sonrisa—. Ya, calma —de un movimiento le quitó la escoba y Misty quedo desarmada, con las mejillas rojas del enojo y su rodete desarmado. Ash se quedó simplemente observándola, viendo como su pecho se inflaba y se contraía tan rápidamente, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado—. Vas a ayudarme con el torneo de la Rosa Azul.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —se negó apretando los puños—. ¡No quiero, ni pienso ayudarte con esa tontera!

—¡Eres mala amiga, Misty! —protestó afirmando con la escoba contra el piso—. ¡Vas a dejarme a la merced de cualquier loca que quiera poner sus manos en este espécimen grandioso de hombre! —Misty no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le formó en la garganta—. ¡No te burles de mí!

—Ay Ash… —negó con la cabeza y tomó aire— ¿Dónde quedo el chiquillo que yo conocí?

—Está frente a ti —afirmó elevando el mentón—. Solo que tú te niegas a aceptar que he crecido, he madurado y sobre todo he cambiado.

Misty no dijo nada, simplemente lo observó. No podía negar que Ash tenía razón en aquellas características, sobre todo en el hecho de que había crecido, sin dudas, no se había dado cuenta como lo estaba escaneando con la mirada, porque cuando vio como la ceja derecha de Ash se enarcaba sobre su ojo color chocolate, no hizo amagues de correr sus ojos del muchacho.

—¿Misty? —le dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza para acentuar más la sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Eh? —la líder sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver en sí—. ¿En qué estábamos?

—En cómo vamos a planificar el torneo —le volvió a insistir, pero casi se cayó hacia delante por la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de su amiga.

—Ah, claro, verdad —afirmó con la cabeza—. Ven, tomémonos un té mientras nos ponemos de acuerdo —lo invitó y en cuento se adelantó, las manos de Ash no tardaron en subir hasta su cabeza para perder los dedos –desesperado- entre sus cabellos oscuros.

—Y así, me sigue negando que está loca —resopló antes de seguirla hacia la cocina por el té.

…

Mientras Misty preparaba los té, Ash apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su mentón en los puños observando como la pelirroja se movía por la cocina, la observó preparar las tazas en platos, buscar el azúcar y luego un plato donde colocó un par de galletas de una caja de metal. Aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, sus cabezas estaban a mil pensamientos por segundos.

 _¿Misty se atrevería a confesarle que ella era la que estaba tras las rosas? ¿Ash se atrevería a preguntarle?_

Aun así, las palabras no cruzaban los labios de aquellas dos personas en la cocina del gimnasio Celeste. Misty se acercó con la bandeja, colocó las tazas, el azucarero y las galletas sobre la mesa, y luego se alejó una vez más para sacar de un cajón de la mesada, un cuaderno que abrió y dobló hacia afuera para poder usarlo sin dificultad. El maestro pokémon no dijo nada, solo bajó su mano derecha y siguió con la cabeza apoyada en el puño izquierdo mirándola como batía el lápiz contra el cuaderno pensativa.

—¿Cómo quieres el torneo? —le preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia el plato de galletas—. ¿Cuántos pokémon por chica? ¿Cuántas chicas? ¿Límite de edad? —comentó con una sonrisa que hizo que Ash dejara de observarla y pasara a mirar el plato de galletas algo molesto por el comentario.

—Límite de edad, mayor de dieciocho, menor de veintinueve —afirmó con todas las ganas de un buen contraataque—. Hay que salir con chicas con las que uno no tenga problemas legales y que aún estén —hizo con el movimiento de ambas manos una silueta femenina y se ganó un codazo de su querida asistente.

—¡Ya! ¡Concéntrate!

—Bruta —le dijo entre dientes casi en un susurro mientras se frotaba debajo de las costillas derechas—. Ok, chicas, máximo treinta y dos, pokémon solo uno, será un torneo a todo o nada de dos días, el primer día solo van a quedar ocho chicas que competirán por mí al segundo día, para que la cita sea esa noche.

Misty se puso a anotar las indicaciones que Ash le dio de forma ordenada, tirando flechas a las indicaciones de lo que había que hacer a la hora de las inscripciones y reglas del torneo.

—Ok —indicó volviendo a extender su mano a las galletas leyendo lo que había anotado, pero se encontró con la mano de Ash que iba justamente a tomar la misma galleta, ambos levantaron las miradas hacia el otro y se quedaron en silencio—. Ash…

—¿Misty? —preguntó esperanzado de que le ahorrara el trabajo de organizar un torneo.

—¿Podrías soltar mi mano? —le pidió entrecerrando un poco los ojos, Ash miró el plato y vio que tenía apretado los dedos de Misty entre su mano derecha.

—¡Ya, ups! —la soltó con vergüenza de aquel acto—. Lo siento, yo…

—No te preocupes, debes estar bastante expectante por conocer a su admiradora.

—Oh si —afirmó tomando la taza de té, pero cuando la iba a levantar le tembló algo por aquel fuerte contacto—. Espero que vaya…

—¿Y si no va? —preguntó abriendo el cuaderno para cerrarlo correctamente y correrlo para tomar su taza de té.

—Si no va, no volveré a recibir sus flores —afirmó decidido, aquella decisión en sus palabras hizo que la pelirroja tambaleara un poco la taza entre sus manos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —afirmó, bajando la taza—. Solo que me sorprende la decisión drástica que piensas tomar.

—¡Estoy haciendo esto por ella! —le informó elevando la galleta que tenía en su mano derecha— Si no viene, es porque no es muy fan mía como dice que es —y terminó la frase mordiendo la galleta.

Misty no dijo nada, solo miró el cuaderno y luego a Ash.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara y la noche se tiñera de azul oscuro, Ash salió del gimnasio pokémon despidiéndose de la pelirroja que aún tenía entre sus brazos el cuaderno donde habían anotado los detalles del torneo.

—En cuanto termine de ordenar y organizar todo, te envió un correo.

—Ya —afirmó Ash con un movimiento de su cabeza, mientras ocultaba las manos en sus bolsillos—, lo esperaré entonces antes de enviárselo a Cynthia, ella apadrinará el evento.

—Ok —susurró—. Nos vemos Ash.

—Hasta luego Misty —giró y se alejó del gimnasio. Misty lo vio partir apoyada en uno de los pilares que rodean el gimnasio pokémon. Y él se alejó sin mirar atrás—. ¡Eres tú Misty! ¡Cada día confirmó más que eres tú! En fin —movió su cuello mientras se encaminaba al centro Pokémon para ir a buscar a Pikachu y el resto de sus pokémon—, si quiere show… hagamos show.

Cuando Ash se perdió de su campo visual, Misty ingresó rápidamente al gimnasio pokémon para acercarse al teléfono del hall de entrada.

—¿James? ¡Hola! Habla Misty —miró el cuaderno mientras le respondían desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¡Sí! Voy a cumplir mi promesa de que iba a dejar que me asesoren con su tienda —sonrió de forma ladeada—. Es un torneo… necesito un disfraz.


	3. Rosa III

**Primera Publicación: 24 de Febrero de 2014**

 **Republicación: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **El Misterio de la Rosa Azul**

 **III**

 **-.-.-.-**

La vida de Misty desde que había asumido el gimnasio Pokémon era sumamente absorbente, entre batallas, mantener en condiciones el recinto y ocuparse de sus pokémon, apenas si tenía tiempo para levantar el teléfono y comunicarse con Tracey, y si no tenía tantas batallas, con Delia, la mamá de Ash.

Y los fines de semanas, sus hermanas mayores la colapsaban por sus obras.

Realmente más de una vez pensó en volver a tomar su mochila y perderse por algún bosque… pero después recordaba los Beedrill y los Caterpie, y se arrepentía de ello.

Todo comenzó cuando a sus hermanas se les ocurrió decorar el gimnasio con Rosas Azules. Misty recorrió todo Ciudad Celeste y solo encontró unas rosas en tonos celestes en una florería, y con lo detallista que eran sus hermanas no iban a quererlas.

— _Pero si quieres rosas en un tono azul, las puedes crear tu misma —_ le había aconsejado la florista y Misty pareció sorprendida de aquella recomendación _—, solo tienes que tomar un poco de anilina azul marino disuelta en agua y luego, tomar una rosa blanca a la que le haces un corte en cuatro en la parte baja del tallo. La dejas un par de horas y cuando la vuelvas a ver estará de un brillante azul._

Misty pensó aquellas palabras con calma _¿Sería cierto? ¿Sería uno capaz de teñir flores de los colores que se desearan?_

— _No pierdes nada con intentarlo_ —aquella última frase de la florista la convenció, compró tres docenas de rosas blancas y se encaminó a un bazar donde –por suerte- consiguió la famosa anilina.

Llegó al gimnasio y sin que sus hermanas la vieran, corrió a su habitación llevando consigo un balde que encontró en el camino. Entró a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Dejó las flores sobre su cama e ingresó al baño a preparar en el balde la solución de tintura. Movió bien la anilina y vio como el agua se teñía tan oscura como la noche, tomó entonces las rosas y las colocó una por una en el balde haciéndole el corte en el tallo con una tijera, después de aquella tarea se sentó a observar. Y como era de esperarse, nada pasó.

Suspiró agotada por aquella frustrada hazaña y salió a la cocina por algo para comer. Notó también que sus hermanas no estaban, llegarían al otro día y le recalcarían lo de las rosas azules. Resopló fastidiada, tomó el sándwich que se preparó y regresó a su habitación.

La sorpresa que se llevó al entrar hizo que casi botara el plato que llevaba en su mano derecha. Las rosas blancas eran de un intenso azul marino. Tan intenso como el cielo nocturno.

—Wow —exclamó dejando el plato en su escritorio y se agachó frente a la azulinas rosas—, se ven maravillosas —las tocó con miedo a que fueran a deshojarse o a teñirle la punta de sus dedos pero nada de eso ocurrió. Aquello sin dudas la había emocionado muchísimo… tanto que no se detuvo solo ahí.

Rosas verdes, moradas, fucsia, todas los colores locos que les pedían sus hermanas para permitirle un respiro estaban listas para sus espectáculos, hasta que un día.

—¡Por favor! —le suplicó Misty a Daisy, su hermana de cabello rubio no parecía dispuesta a cumplir con lo pedido por su hermana—. ¡Esto es algo único! Tengo que estar ahí.

—Lo siento Misty —volvió a negar Daisy sin cambiar su postura— no puedes dejar ese día el gimnasio solo. Nadie va a estar y como está la liga en funcionamiento no puedes cerrarlo.

—¡Pero es que Ash! —trató de persuadirla, pero su hermana negó una vez más con su cabeza y giró hacia el pasillo que llevaba a sus recamaras— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —observó la invitación que tenía en su mano, aquella en donde Ash la citaba a su enfrentamiento contra Lance y a una posterior reunión de amigos.

Se dirigió derrotada a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y se puso a mirar el techo tratando de encontrar la forma para salir de aquel encierro.

La noche antes de la famosa batalla de Ash contra Lance, tomó la última rosa blanca que le quedaba y la echó en una solución de azul marino bien oscuro. Cuando el blanco de los pétalos se tiño de un azul intenso, la quitó del agua, la secó, cortó la punta del tallo roto en diagonal y la envolvió en un papel plateado. Suspiró y escribió para su amigo la frase:

" _Yo sé que puedes con este desafío, no te rindas. Confío en ti, futuro maestro Pokémon"_

Iba a escribir su nombre pero se arrepintió al último segundo. Pegó la tarjeta al papel plateado y salió con ella camino a la entrada de su gimnasio donde quedaba aún, uno de los tantos admiradores de las Hermanas Sensacionales.

—¿Quieres conseguir una cena con una de mis hermanas? —le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillosos del muchacho le dieron la llave para poder hacer lo que tanto esperaba. Le dio la rosa y lo envió al estadio Añil para que se la diera a Ash en mano, sin mencionar que era ella quien se la enviaba. Y sí lo hacía así, iba a poder tener tan dichosa cena.

Al otro día, no había ni querido ver la batalla por la televisión de los nervios que sentía, solo había cerrado el gimnasio con la excusa de su almuerzo y se encontraba con la cara hundida entre sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio en la entrada del gimnasio. ¡Estaba enrabiada por no poder estar allí, apoyándolo en su meta!

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —escuchó de pronto y pegó un salto que casi quedo estampada contra el techo. Con la mano derecha en su pecho tomó aire y vio a su hermana Daisy quitarse los lentes oscuros que portaba frente a su mirada verdeazulada.

—¿Daisy? —preguntó poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Eso te pregunte yo primero! —molesta, se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró sobre el mesón del escritorio—. ¡Te deje un mensaje de que iba a poder regresar temprano para que fueras a ver la competencia de Ash! —exclamó fastidiada—. ¿Qué no lo escuchaste?

—¡No es que…! _—¡ahora se maldecía por no contestar las llamadas de su celular!_

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo, y ve a cambiarte! —le ordenó golpeando su bolso contra el mesón para que su hermana menor saliera del ensimismamiento y fuera corriendo hacia su habitación— ¡Esta chica! —protestó tomando sus cosas entre sus manos y las llevó hacia su habitación.

Por aquello, llegó cuando Pikachu terminaba con el Gyarados Rojo de Lance y Ash se alzaba con el trofeo, se apretó el labio inferior con los dientes por su mala suerte pero al menos había llegado para la declaración de Ash como el campeón.

Lo bueno también, fue que se fueron todos juntos a pueblo Paleta a festejar; en los campos del laboratorio de Profesor Oak todo era risas y algarabía, hasta que Ash llamó a todas sus amigas y les pidió que les dijeran quien había enviado la rosa azul que tenía en su mano. Los nervios se apoderaron tanto de Misty por el tono de Ash que prefirió negar su regalo con un típico acto de desinterés. Aunque al ver el rostro de su amigo por las negativas recibidas le hizo dudar si sería algo bueno o malo el confesar ser la autora de dicha rosa.

—Ash está como loco con esa rosa —le comentó Tracey cuando Misty le preguntó porque Ash ahora, traía la rosa cortada en el bolsillo de su camisa como si fuera un adorno—, dice que ahora es su cábala, que se la entregaron justo en el momento en que empezó a dudar de si podría derrotar a Lance y la frase de ésta lo hizo sentir seguro y decidido.

—Vaya —comentó la pelirroja observando a Ash, sorprendida por como éste había convertido una señal de aliento como algo valioso para él. Se acercó a él decidida a confesarla la verdad pero se arrepintió. _¿Y sí Ash se enojaba por qué le había mentido?_ Lo que no supiera no le haría daño mientras le sirva para obtener confianza en sí mismo.

Y eso haría, cuando Ash necesitara apoyo, ahí estaría por medio de una rosa azul hecha por ella.

…

El actual Maestro Pokémon, llegó a su modesta pero acogedora residencia en Pueblo Paleta, lugar en donde vivía con la mujer más importante de su vida, su madre. Una mujer muy tranquila, amorosa y que siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que su hijo necesitara.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —bueno al parecer no estaba tan amorosa en esta ocasión.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó quedándose tieso en la puerta de entrada mientras su madre aparecía en la sala moviendo el cucharón en el aire—. ¡Tranquila, baja el cucharón! —le pidió con las manos alzadas frente a él.

—¿Qué forma es esa estar jugando con admiradoras? —preguntó exasperada por la noticia de su hijo en su última competencia.

—Vele el lado positivo —le comentó levantando el dedo índice—. Puede que luego de la final, tengas nuera.

—¡No le encuentro lo chistoso jovencito! —protestó la mujer de cabello castaño con ambas manos empuñadas en su cintura—. Una cosa es que quiera que tengas una novia a tu edad, otra es hacer una competencia…

—Es que —inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y se puso a hablar consigo mismo—, puede que no haya torneo si ella se decide a hablar… o —inclinó la cabeza ahora hacia la izquierda—, puede que realmente ella sea solo la que ayudaba a la real…

—¿De qué diantres estás hablando? —preguntó ante la actitud extraña de su hijo.

—Es que, si es ella, ¿por qué no me habrá dicho la verdad? —seguía hablando consigo mismo sin hacer mucho caso a su madre—, ¿será por qué cree que me enojaré porque me lo negó? —tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada que le brotó en la garganta—. ¡No había pensado que existe la posibilidad que participe del torneo con un seudónimo! —elevó las manos y las separó como si estuviera viendo un letrero—. Ya me la imagino usando un seudónimo tipo _Angelical Master Aqua_ —no aguantó la carcajada y negó con la cabeza por la risa—. Eso es muy probable con el ego de mi amiga.

Ante aquel seudónimo, Delia pudo hacerse una idea de a dónde iba su hijo con aquella palabrería.

—¿Es Misty, la chica de las rosas? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Es una sospecha —respondió Ash mirando a su madre con una sonrisa—, una fuerte sospecha, pero sospecha al fin y al cabo.

—¿Y por qué crees que es ella? —volvió a preguntar sin dar crédito a las palabras de su hijo.

—Espérame un ratito y te explico —ingresó a la casa, dejó el maletín en donde traía sus papeles de liga sobre el sillón amarillo del living y subió hacia su habitación. Delia lo vio subir y le hizo un gesto a Pikachu para que la siguiera a la cocina donde tenía que terminar con lo que estaba, mientras su hijo bajaba de nuevo.

Ash llegó a su habitación, la cual había cambiado en el tiempo que había transcurrido, ahora tenía una cama bastante amplia, y su escritorio era mucho más profesional, en él tenía una computadora, una impresora y un archivero lleno de carpetas con la clara letra de su asistente. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró hacia el cajón de la mesa del velador, lo abrió y sacó de ahí una caja negra mediana. La atrajo hacia él y volvió a sentarse en la cama, la abrió y extrajo de ahí dentro varias cosas que recordaban a sus compañeros de viajes, tomó una caja azul que cabía en la palma de su mano; aquella caja se la había dado Serena cuando acabaron su viaje con galletas para su regreso a Pueblo Paleta, la había guardado por verlo como un recuerdo de su amiga de Kalos, pero también porque al llegar la primera rosa le encontró otra utilidad. Dejó la caja negra a un lado y salió de su habitación escaleras abajo. Tomó su maletín e ingresó a la cocina.

—Mamá —dijo dejando la caja azul en la mesa y el maletín en la silla—, dime qué opinas de esto —de la caja azul sacó varias tarjetas, eran las tarjetas que le habían llegado con las rosas. Delia se acercó tras apagar el fuego de la olla.

—¿Las tenías guardadas? —preguntó levantando la primera de un tono amarillento por la cantidad de años que tenía la tarjeta.

—Sí, es uno de los enigmas más grande de mi vida —le explicó buscando algo en su maletín—, además me gusta leerlas cuando estoy algo desanimado.

—Entiendo —dejó la tarjeta y vio a su hijo buscar en una carpeta azul.

—Ve la letra de estas hojas con las de las tarjetas —le pidió dándole la carpeta. Delia la tomó y alzó una nueva tarjeta para comparar las letras.

—No soy grafóloga, pero si hay un parecido en la letra —comentó Delia, dejando la tarjeta para tomar otra y volver a compararla.

—Las más antiguas son muy parecidas a la letra de Misty en las carpetas, pero las tarjetas que me llegan a partir de que Misty empezó a trabajar como mi asistente son ligeramente distintas —le indicó mostrándole dicha tarjeta.

—Sí, tienes razón —comentó sorprendida, pero desvió la mirada hacia las tarjetas que estaban desparramadas por la mesa—, pero…

—No te preocupes —le mostró el revés de una que tenía el número diez escrito en la esquina derecha superior—, con lo atolondrado que soy, las tuve que enumerar para que el orden no se me mezclara… —las empezó a acomodar mientras su madre cerraba perpleja la carpeta; nunca había visto a Ash tan metido en algo que no sean los Pokémon, y que tuviera las tarjetas guardadas en orden sin dudas, la había sorprendida.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado? —preguntó Delia sentándose en una de las sillas tras pasarle la carpeta para que la guardará.

—Voy a hacer el torneo, la obligaré a que me diga si es ella la de las rosas o bien, la que me las envía a nombre de alguien más —le informó guardando la carpeta de Johto en su maletín, el cual dejó a un lado para poder sentarse al lado de su mamá.

—¿Crees que lo logres? —ella conocía a Misty, no era una joven que se dejara avasallar tan fácilmente.

—La tengo organizando el evento —dijo Ash muy confiado de su idea—, estoy seguro que no lo resistirá.

…

Había pasado prácticamente una semana cuando Ash recibió en su bandeja de entrada el documento en donde se redactaba la solicitud de torneo que debía entregar a la Confederación Regional. Y otro documento, donde se exponían las reglas y condiciones para los organizadores, auspiciadores y participantes. Resopló al ver que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como esperaba.

Le iba a enviar un mensaje informándole de que había recibido los documentos y no necesitaban ningún arreglo, cuando se le ocurrió algo totalmente distinto; le envió un correo a Serena, May, Dawn e Iris.

" _Chicas:_

 _¿Vieron lo de la competencia? ¡Quiero que me ayuden con ella, ¿podrían participar?! ¡Les prometo que no tienen que salir conmigo en caso de que ganen!_

 _Atte. Ash"_

En una hora tenía las respuestas afirmativas de sus amigas que ahí estarían a la hora del torneo.

Con la afirmación de sus cuatro amigas, ahora si le envió el mail a Misty:

" _Misty:_

 _Los documentos están acordes a lo que habíamos acordado, los imprimiré para enviarlos mañana a la confederación._

 _Por cierto, las chicas quieren participar, así que resérvame cuatro lugares en la competencia. ¡Te encargó las inscripciones a ti también!_

 _Ash"_

Envió el mensaje y salió de su habitación con una sonrisa.

…

Misty estaba observando su celular con el ceño fruncido mientras Jessie le tomaba las medidas para el disfraz que iba a usar en la competencia.

Con la extinción del equipo Rocket, el trio más conocido, se había instalado en ciudad Celeste con una tienda de ropa y disfraces a medidas en las que les iba muy bien. Misty y sus hermanas eran sus clientas más prestigiosas y eso le había beneficiado mucho.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó James mientras anotaba las medidas que Jessie le iba dictando.

—No —negó guardando el celular en su bolsillo—, nada importante.

—¿Y ya pensaste el nombre con el que vas a aparecer en escena? —preguntó Jessie tomándole la medida de hombros.

—Pensaba usar algo como Angelical Master Aqua —dijo emocionada, pero el Pokémon gato que estaba en el hombro de James le hizo un gesto con la lengua de desagrado—. ¿No les gusta?

—Eso es muy obvio —protestó Jessie poniéndose delante de ella, la mujer de cabellos burdeos llevaba ropa de estilista, una polera negra y una falda roja hasta la rodilla—, es como pegarte en la frente el nombre Misty.

—¿Ustedes creen? —preguntó pegando el dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios—. Bueno en lo de Master Aqua es muy obvio —concluyó ante la observación de Jessie y de Meowth.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo James que había estado pensando, con un chasquido de dedos—. Ya que esto se trata de rosas azules, ¿qué te parece el nombre Blue Rose?

—¿Blue Rose? —preguntó la pelirroja observando como ante aquel nombre, tanto Jessie como James se pusieron sobre una hoja a tirar líneas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Les dio el art attack —comentó Meowth observando como sus camaradas tomaban colores para pintar lo que habían diseñado.

—¡Taran! —dijeron ambos mostrando ante Misty un diseño basado en rosas azules que la dejo sumamente aturdida por lo magnifico del traje.

—¡Lo quiero! —dijo tomando la hoja entre sus manos—, ¡Sin duda, lo quiero!

—Entonces —pregunto James.

—¿Manos a la obra? —consultó Jessie y Misty observó una vez más el diseño y levantó su mirada verde azulada hacia ambos.

—Sí, que ésta sea Blue Rose —afirmó con una sonrisa.


	4. Rosa IV

**Primera Publicación: 3 de Abril de 2014**

 **Republicación: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **El Misterio de la Rosa Azul**

 **IV**

 **-.-.-.-**

Era una tarde agradable en pueblo Paleta, el sol brillaba en el cielo, los pequeños Pidgey cantaban en las cercanías de una modesta casa cercada con una valla blanca en la cual estaba apoyado un joven moreno cruzado de brazos. Frente a él, un grupo de cuatro señoritas disfrutaban del té y galletas que le había traído la madre de éste, antes de perderse dentro de la casa para no interrumpir la conversación.

Tras un rato de plática entre chicas, May, la coordinadora de la región Hoenn fue la primera en hablar.

—Ya Ketchum —le pidió mirándolo al igual que todas—, suelta lo que tengas que decir —Ash simplemente sonrió parándose derecho sin descruzar sus brazos—. Y no nos digas que nos extrañabas y por eso nos reuniste porque si no mal veo aquí falta una.

La sonrisa se pronunció aún más, cuando May le recalcó la chica que faltaba.

—Bien, las he reunido aquí por el tema de mi próximo torneo —corrió una silla y acompañó a sus amigas con el té y las galletas—, como saben, las cuatro participaran en el torneo.

—¿Solo nosotras cuatro? —preguntó Dawn sorprendida de aquella decisión.

—¿Y Misty? —preguntó Iris, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tengo a Misty organizando el torneo, ella no puede participar —les indicó.

—¿Es por eso o por qué no quieres que ella gane una cita contigo? —preguntó Serena, muy interesada en la respuesta.

Ash solo soltó una carcajada antes de tomar una galleta y negar con la cabeza.

—Les contaré, el torneo es una trampa para Misty —informó con orgullo mordiendo la galleta. Las cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre ellas sin comprender a su amigo—. ¿Recuerdan la Rosa Azul? —tras la afirmación, sonrió de soslayo por haber sido tan astuto de darse cuenta—. Estoy prácticamente convencido de que es Misty, quien las envía.

—¡Pero si ella lo negó! —exclamó Serena apoyando las manos en la mesa para pararse de su asiento.

—Las tarjetas que recibo con las rosas, coinciden con la letra de Misty —les comentó tomando otra galleta— Y no creo que haya dos personas con la misma letra—movió la galleta en el aire antes de llevársela a la boca.

—Eso es extraño —dijo Iris mirando a Serena que volvía a tomar asiento a su derecha—, Misty actúa prácticamente como si te odiara.

—Si lo odiara no sería su asistente —comentó May observando a Iris para después ver de reojo como la sonrisa de Ash se ampliaba cada vez más en su rostro.

—Exacto —comentó y se puso de pie—. La relación que tenemos con Misty es muy especial, no somos de esos amigos que pasan todo el día tratando de hacer cosas que le agrade al otro para llevarse bien, pero si somos de esos amigos que en cuanto el otro necesite algo, ahí estaremos de los primeros. Como pasó cuando ella apareció en la puerta de mi casa cuando me convertí en lo que soy, hoy.

Serena tenía los labios apretados mientras escuchaba hablar a Ash, Iris tenía el rostro casi como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, y tanto Dawn como May estaban emocionadas.

—¡Wow! —exclamó May ganándose la atención de Ash y de las demás chicas—. Aún mantienes ese brillo en los ojos al hablar de Misty de cuando viajabas conmigo por Hoenn.

—No sé de qué hablas —exclamó Ash corriendo su mirada hacia el camino de piedras que unía la calle con la puerta de su casa, mientras que las cuatro comenzaron a reírse del pobre moreno. Serena se levantó de la silla y se paró frente a Ash—, ¿qué? —preguntó algo molesto por las burlas recibidas.

—¿Te gusta Misty? —disparó sin darle tiempo a Ash a prepararse para el ataque.

—¿Qué? —gritó retrocediendo en su lugar— ¡Claro que no!

—¡Ash! —la chica de cabello claro colocó molesta las manos en su cintura— Si no te gusta, ¿Por qué haces todo esto para descubrirla? —tras el coro de "uh" que hicieron las otras tres, tras ellos dos, Serena siguió hablando—. No pensaste que si ella te lo negó es porque no quiere ser descubierta, quizás —miró a las chicas y torció la sonrisa con algo de pena en sus labios—, prefiere a tenerte como amigo y no perderte.

—¿Perderme? —Ash hizo un sonido con sus labios que molestó a las cuatro— Eso nunca pasará…

—¿Y por qué tan seguro? —volvió a preguntar, cuando el sonido del celular de Ash la interrumpió.

—¿Atrápame si puedes? —exclamó Dawn mirando a May y luego a iris.

—Y así dice que no… —acotó May enojada, Ash las miró de reojo y contestó mientras Serena volvía a tomar su asiento.

—¡Misty! —saludó colocando el altavoz tras mirar a las chicas para que se mantuvieran en silencio.

 _«¡Te tengo una muy buena noticia!»_ exclamó la pelirroja desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Eso es? —preguntó.

 _«La lista de participantes ya está completa»_ le dijo emocionada, y la emoción sí que le molestó algo a Ash, pero no entendía por qué.

—Eso es genial Misty, ¿les guardaste el puesto a las chicas? —hubo un largo silencio antes de que Misty volviera a responder

 _«Si»_ dijo, pero su voz sonaba apagada, las chicas se miraron entre sí aún más molesta con su amigo «pero no es de eso de que quería hablarte» recuperó un poco el tono de su voz _«Conocí a tu posible admiradora secreta_ » ante aquello, los cinco se miraron entre sí, sin comprender.

—¿Cómo?

 _«Llegó una chica vestida de azul, tenía el cabello azul ondulado, del mismo tono que Dawn»_ ante aquella comparación, todos miraron a la coordinadora de Sinnoh que se miraba el cabello sorprendida « _Se inscribió bajo el nombre de Blue Rose»_

—¿Y cómo sabes qué es ella? —preguntó Ash aturdido por esa información.

 _«Ella me dejo una rosa con una tarjeta, dice algo como "Así que conocerme deseas… bien, cuidado con lo que deseas"»_

Ash tragó duro antes de poder despedirse de Misty y cortar la comunicación. Cuando levantó la vista sus amigas seguían algo enojadas con él.

—¡Ya chicas! —protestó.

—Ash… —Iris tomó la palabra ahora—, estamos de tu lado, pero sí de todo esto, intentas algo para lastimar a Misty… —la morena le indicó con la mirada al roedor eléctrico que estaba felizmente comiendo unos bloques de comida pokémon— No seremos nosotras las que se encargaran de ti —el roedor dejó de comer para mostrarle los dientes a su entrenador mientras varias chispas salían de sus mejillas rojas.

—Entiendo —dijo con miedo, pero las miró a todas de forma seria—, yo nunca haría nada para lastimar a ninguna de ustedes… ni mucho menos a Misty —suspiró, estiró su mano para tomar una galleta, pero sin querer chocó la mano con la de Serena; ambos se miraron y Ash quedó metido en sus pensamientos, en la sensación que lo recorrió cuando la mano que rosó fue la de Misty y no la de su amiga de Kalos, alejó la mano de Serena y se paró de golpe.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron las cuatro asustadas por la reacción de Ash.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó mirando a sus amigas—. Realmente me gusta —y sin decir más, ingresó a la casa a hablar con su madre.

…

Misty había cortado la llamada con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro que no tardó en convertirse en una carcajada, sus sospechas eran ciertas: Ash estaba tratando de enredarla con el asunto del torneo.

 _¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de la caligrafía?_

 _¿Sería por eso, que se veía frustrado cada vez que ella le entregaba algún dato escrito por computadora? ¿Sería que Ash ya sabía que era ella y solo hacía esto para que ella se encelara y parara todo el asunto?_

¡Nah! Negó con la cabeza, era Ash, Ash no podía darse cuenta de que la letra de ella y la chica misteriosa, eran las mismas… ¿O Sí?

Su mente empezó a divagar en el momento que por suerte tres sujetos entraron al gimnasio con una caja blanca.

—¿Ese es el traje? —preguntó Misty acercándose a Jessie y a James.

—¡Si Misty! —exclamó emocionado James dejando la caja sobre el escritorio que estaba a un lado de la puerta de entrada— Y nos quedó, divinis, divinis.

—¡Ya quiero verlo! —dijo entusiasmada apretando las manos, Jessie abrió la caja y tras abrir un papel de color celeste que decoraba el interior, tomó el top del vestido y lo terminó de levantar completamente—. ¡Wow! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. ¡Daisy! —llamó a su hermana, la rubia no tardó en aparecer, maravillada por el vestido que Jessie tenía en sus manos.

—¿Ese es el fabuloso vestido que usarás para la presentación del torneo? —dijo llevando sus blancas manos hacia la tela azul marina, cubierta por un tul en tono celeste decorado con pequeñas rosas rococó en tono azul—. Está impresionante.

—Lo sé hermana —afirmó Misty—, es hora de que el juego comience… —afirmó mirando a su hermana y luego al antiguo equipo Rocket.

…

Ash estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama con la almohada apretada contra el rostro, Delia, su madre por su parte, estaba apoyada contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hijo, mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada, incrédula de la reacción de su retoño.

—¡Por todos los cielos Ash! —protestó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Recién te vienes a dar cuenta?

—¿Es que era obvio? —preguntó corriendo un poco la almohada blanca de su rostro.

—Ella saca lo mejor y lo peor de ti, digamos que eso lo hace algo obvio. Ella tiene poder sobre ti —giró sus ojos—, mucho poder…

—¿A qué te refieres? —se sentó de golpe en la cama para ver a su madre, Delia adelantó un par de pasos y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Si ella es la de las rosas, ha estado manipulando tus emociones, o bien, puede que ella te enviara las rosas porque no podían estar juntos —Delia se detuvo y tras pensarlo chasqueó los dedos—. Cuando Misty empezó a ayudarte, las rosas dejaron de aparecer, como tú estabas tan desesperado por las rosas, seguramente ella decidió seguir con ellas, aunque su idea era dejar de hacerlo.

—Igual me hubiera dado cuenta —protestó—, he leído muchas veces cada una de las tarjetas, la hubiera descubierto de todas formas.

—Ella no sabe eso, ¿o sí? —tras la negativa de Ash, sonrió poniéndose de pie—. Al menos sabemos que ella odia perder…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si ella se las ingenia para entrar al torneo, es probable que gané la cena.

—¡Tienes toda la razón! —dijo con el ánimo recuperado— ¡El torneo es el fin de semana, es hora de ponernos en marcha!

…

Ocho de la mañana del esperado sábado en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste y el joven moreno de cabellos oscuros esperaba por su asistente que había ido a recoger su bolso para llegar a la conferencia Plateada donde se iba a llevar el torneo. Estaba muy emocionado por ese día.

—Claro —hablaba por teléfono con Cynthia—, no hay problema de que llegues directamente a la Meseta Añil, no, claro que no. Entonces nos estamos viendo en un par de horas. De nuevo, gracias… —cortó la llamada y cuando levantó su mirada, su boca se abrió pero no pudo decir nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la pelirroja que llevaba toda su cabellera sobre el hombro derecho y lucía un vestido verde de mangas hasta los codos y bastante entallado en la cintura. La falda caía de forma acampanada hacia las rodillas. En sus pies tenía unas sandalias también en tono verde.

—Nada —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—, te ves bien —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

—Ok —acomodó su bolso verde sobre su hombro izquierdo y miró al joven que lucía un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca con las mangas levantadas hasta los codos. Él también se veía bien, pero ella no tenía por qué decírselo. Sonrió antes de tomar la mano de su amigo para jalarlo con ella fuera del gimnasio Celeste.

Ash manejó hacia la Meseta añil prácticamente en silencio, la única que hablaba era Misty sobre los detalles del torneo, solía mirarla de reojo para ver si notaba algo de nervios o algún sentimiento por el evento, pero nada, estaba realmente frustrado por eso.

Estacionó cerca del estadio, y se apuró a bajar del automóvil para abrirle la puerta a Misty y ofrecerle la mano para que bajara sin problemas del coche.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó al ver la mano extendida de su amigo, aunque de todas formas la tomó y descendió del auto.

—Voy a conocer a mi admiradora secreta —exclamó exagerando el nivel de emoción que sentía—. Tengo que practicar como ser un buen caballero.

—Ya veo —dijo quitando su mano de la de Ash—, ya, vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que empecemos.

No podía negar que Misty era una buena organizadora, en el estadio ya había personal entregando las credenciales a las participantes, había dos personas recibiendo a las personas que habían comprado la entrada para ver el espectáculo. ¡Oh sí! Iba a ser un gran espectáculo.

Cynthia, la campeona de la región Sinnoh llegó cerca de las once de la mañana, siendo que el evento comenzaba a mediodía. Tanto ella como Ash, estaban en un pequeño palco armado solamente para él y la persona que apadrinaba el evento.

—¿Nervios? —preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Algo —respondió moviendo desesperadamente las manos. Cynthia cerró los ojos y colocó ambas manos sobre las de Ash—, ¿eh?

—Tranquilo —le susurró— Todo saldrá bien.

El sonido de una tos fingida los hizo separar, Misty estaba de pie detrás de ellos, traía en su cabeza una especie de auricular con un pequeño micrófono.

—¿Misty? —preguntó Ash quitando rápidamente las manos de debajo de las de Cynthia.

—Te venía a informar que llegaron las treinta y dos competidoras —miró a Cynthia y luego a Ash de nuevo—, eso era todo —giró sobre sus pies y se retiró.

—¡Esa mujer me vuelve loco! —protestó con los dedos perdidos entre sus cabellos oscuros.

—¿Ella es la chica que te gusta, verdad? — _Cynthia y su forma de decir las cosas tan tranquilamente_ , pensó Ash al momento que su rostro se puso completamente rojo— Ya veo, no estoy equivocada.

—La relación con Misty es complicada.

—Ya veo —comentó con una sonrisa y observó el campo de batalla donde las competidoras no tardarían en aparecer—, igual es linda.

—Lo linda no le quita lo Gyarados —comentó. Aspiró profundamente y se dedicó a observar el campo de batallas, donde la primera competidora apareció haciendo su presentación al estilo de concursos Pokémon. No podía esperar menos de Dawn, que fue la primera en salir.

Las chicas fueron saliendo de a una a escena, para presentarse y presentar al Pokémon con el que iban a competir. Para suerte de Ash, había muchos rostros conocidos, no iba a ser un torneo aburrido sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Qué te parece la entrada de cada una de ellas? —preguntó Misty cuando la voz del estadio anunció que la siguiente era Blue Rose, Ash observó con los ojos abiertos al máximo a su compañera y luego, hacia el estadio donde apareció una mujer de cabellos azules, bastante sorprendido.

—Soy Blue Rose y vine a ganar —exclamó la muchacha lanzando una pokébola al aire dejando ver al pokémon Rosa, Roserade, que llenó el estadio de pétalos de rosas azules.

—Cierra la boca o te entrará una mosca —le susurró Misty al oído cuando Blue Rose salió de escena, logrando de que Ash saliera de su ensimismamiento—. Ahí tienes a la que te envía las rosas —él la miró parpadeando un par de veces, ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, como si su tarea fue cumplida finalmente, Ash aún no podida dejar de mirarla, su mente comenzó a ir tan rápido que se sentía confundido…

Entonces…

 _¿Misty no era su famosa admiradora Secreta?_


	5. Rosa V

**Primera Publicación: 11 de Septiembre de 2014**

 **Republicación: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **El Misterio de la Rosa Azul**

 **V**

 **-.-.-.-**

Está bien, lo había dudado, pero había algo en la mente de Ash Ketchum que no terminaba de encajar por la actitud de Misty. Blue Rose había aparecido en escena pero aunque ya habían salido tres chicas más después de ella, no podía dejar de pensar en que era algo tramado por Misty. Aquella sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja no era normal, era la típica sonrisa que colocaba cuando algo que había planeado le había salido bien, y su aparición en el palco justo al mismo momento que Blue Rose fue aún más sospechoso para el entrenador.

La última competidora había aparecido en escena y aun así Ash no dejaba de mirar a Misty que observaba triunfante el campo de batalla.

—Ash —la voz de Cynthia lo sacó de sus pensamientos, e hizo que la mirara, al parecer la mujer de cabellos rubios había notado aquella mirada analítica del Campeón sobre la organizadora—, es hora de que informes de cómo será la competencia a las participantes.

—Es verdad —se puso de pie y se acercó al micrófono que había a un costado del palco para iniciar con la competencia—. Bien, gracias a todos los espectadores por presentarse a este mini torneo que he bautizado como el Torneo de la Rosa Azul donde estas treinta y dos jóvenes mujeres participaran por tener una cita conmigo —se detuvo un par de segundo para observar de reojo a su mejor amiga y la expresión de su rostro le hizo sonreír de lado—. A nuestras participantes les informó que serán divididas en dieciséis equipos. De los cuales solo quedaran dos para el día de mañana. Mientras que las batallas de hoy serán dobles, las del día domingo serán solamente uno a uno hasta que solo quede una persona que será la ganadora del torneo. Las reglas son sencillas, solamente podrán usar un pokémon durante todo el torneo así que elíjanlo con cautela. Bien, mis queridas participantes, les daremos media hora para organizarse mientras la computadora realiza el sorteo.

Y tocando un botón la imagen de las treinta y dos competidoras fueron apareciendo en una pantalla gigante, se voltearon y empezaron a mezclarse armando las parejas que competirían en equipo durante el día.

—Bien, y ahí están las parejas que quedaron armadas, las invitó a que se reúnan y planeen su forma de batalla. Suerte a todas y den lo mejor.

Ash dejó de hablar y el audio del micrófono se apagó para que él volviera a su lugar tranquilamente.

—Ahora a ver las batallas —dijo Cynthia observando el tablero con el rostro de las chicas.

—¡Es lo más emocionante de todo esto! —exclamó Ash realmente fascinado por ver las batallas de las competidoras, mientras que Misty solo lo observó en silencio.

Media hora después, las concursantes empezaron las batallas dobles; Ash sin dudas, estaba muy emocionado, tanto que más de una vez, Cynthia tuvo que detenerlo para que no se pusiera de pie y notara favoritismo por alguna de las chicas, aunque claro, cuando Serena, Dawn, May e Iris salieron a ganar sus rondas, éstas terminaron lanzándole un beso a su amigo solo con el afán de estremecer al público presente.

—Las siguientes concursantes son Paula e Isabel contra Anabel y Blue Rose —ante la mención de las competidoras Misty bajó la mirada y colocó sus manos entrelazadas en su frente como si estuviera suplicando porque saliera bien la batalla.

—Ese Roserade se ve fantástico —exclamó Ash en voz alta apropósito para saber que decía Misty, ella solo elevó la mirada hacia el campo de batalla mientras el Pokémon Rosa se movía esperando por el inicio de la batalla.

—Roserade —susurró apretando los labios. No podía olvidar el día en que Daisy llegó al gimnasio con el pequeño Budew para que la ayudara con su jardín de rosas. Como habían simpatizado de inmediato y como fue creciendo a la par de sus rosales «Tú puedes» pensó volviendo a la misma posición suplicante que antes.

Ash solo la miró con una sonrisa ladeada y luego regresó su atención al campo de batallas

—¡Comiencen! — la voz del estadio que anunciaba el comienzo de la batalla se hizo escuchar, provocando que todos pusieran total atención en las concursantes.

—Nosotras primero —una chica rubia se movió un poco lista para dar su orden— ¡Fearow, agilidad!

—Yo te sigo —la secundó su compañera— ¡Skitty, usa canto!

—Debemos hacer algo para que no use canto —Anabel se encontraba analizando que orden dar cuando...

—¡Roserade, Brillo Mágico! —su compañera dio la orden sorprendiendo a todos, Misty se levantó de su lugar sin poder creer lo que oía.

Roserade dudando un poco lanzó su ataque, éste llegó a alcanzar solo a Skitty, prohibiendo que usara canto, Metagross lo esquivó justo a tiempo, al igual que Fearow quien utilizó agilidad.

—¡Como te atreves! ¡Fearow golpes furia!— Isabel dio la orden y su Pokémon golpeó a Roserade quien calló frente a su entrenadora.

—¿Estás loca? Debes usar un ataque que me permita ayudarte —Anabel regañó a Blue Rose.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ésta— Roserade, ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó a su Pokémon, quien levantándose le afirmó.

—¡Fearow, As aéreo!— Isabel dio su segunda orden, de inmediato su compañera la siguió.

—¡Skitty, Bola Sombra!

Mientras ambos Pokémon preparaban sus ataques, Anabel notó que algo pasaba con Fearow.

«Lo tengo» pensó sonriendo de lado.

—Blue Rose haz que Roserade use Carga tóxica, Metagross prepárate —Metagross se encontraba listo para atacar.

—De acuerdo —Blue rose le asentó y observando a su Pokémon dio la orden— ¡Roserade, Carga tóxica!

Fearow se encontraba a punto de atacar, cuando Roserade se movió de su lugar usando su ataque, provocando que el ave de largo pico cayera al suelo a causa del veneno. Skitty lanzó su bola sombra, Anabel estaba por atacar pero Roserade se le adelantó usando Bola de energía, causando que Skitty caiga junto a Fearow.

—Para compensar mi error —Blue rose le guiñó el ojo derecho—. Acaba con esto —Anabel le afirmó.

—¡Metagross, Hiperrayo! —la orden fue cumplida de inmediato por su Pokémon, quien golpeó fuertemente con su rayo a ambos oponentes, dejándolos fuera de combate en el acto.

—¡Increíble! —la voz del estadio acompañó los aplausos por la batalla recién terminada—. ¡Eso ha sido rápido e increíble! Nuestra As de Frontera, Anabel y la misteriosa Blue Rose se hacen paso a la siguiente ronda ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Y a descansar que serán las primeras en pelear en la segunda ronda!

Misty desde el palco, seguía de pie con los puños apretados.

—¿Qué sucede Misty? —preguntó Cynthia consiguiendo la atención de Ash que seguía pegado al estadio.

—Creo que iré a despedir a las chicas a medida que vayan descalificando —y sin esperar respuesta de Ash, se fue.

—Ella está rara, ¿verdad? —preguntó la rubia a Ash quien con los labios fruncidos afirmó.

—Tengo la sensación de que ahora veremos a la verdadera Blue Rose —sonrió dejando confundida a Cynthia—. ¿Quieres algo de comer? —le enseñó un rincón donde unos asistentes habían traído unos cuantos refrigerios—. En diez minutos empiezan las otras rondas.

En los camarines, Blue Rose estaba haciéndole una corta reverencia a Anabel por la falla en el campo de combate; en una esquina, Dawn, Iris, Serena y May la observaban tratando de ver si realmente tenía alguna conexión con Misty pero aquella forma de comportarse les dejó más que claro que Blue Rose no tenía nada que ver con la pelirroja, hasta que la chica en cuestión entró al camarín. Las amigas de Ash estaban a punto de llamar su atención para comentarle sobre su hermoso vestido verde cuando vieron que le hacia una señas a Blue Rose y ésta salía muy rápido del lugar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —May se cruzó de brazos.

—Parece que Ash no estaba tan equivocado con respecto a su amiga —acotó Serena con los ojos entrecerrados.

Fuera del lugar, Misty empujó a Blue Rose hasta dentro de un cuarto, observó que nadie las viera y cerró la puerta con traba.

—¡Qué bruta hermanita! —protestó Daisy quitándose la peluca—. ¡Recuerda que estoy haciendo esto por ti!

—¡Pero debías hacerlo bien! —gruñó, aspiró y apretó los labios mirando la ropa de su hermana— Ya, quítate el disfraz, iré yo a pelear la siguiente ronda.

—¿Qué? —sorprendida, Daisy empezó a desabrocharse el cierre de la espalda.

—Sí, total quedamos para la primera batalla, termino de pelear y vuelvo a ser Misty.

—Ok, si tú lo dices —intercambiaron de ropa y acomodándose la peluca Misty salió como Blue Rose del cuarto, justo cuando Anabel salió del camarín al campo de batalla una vez más.

—Ahí estabas —comentó Anabel, pero algo le llamó la atención de Blue Rose. Le extendió la mano con una sonrisa media ladeada—. Hagamos lo mejor en esta última ronda.

—¡Claro! —tomó la mano y en ese instante la entrenadora de Pokémon Psíquico tuvo la respuesta a su presentimiento, pero no le dijo nada.

Ambas salieron al campo de batalla y Cynthia por primera vez descruzó sus brazos y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ash, observando a Cynthia y luego al campo de batalla.

—Supongo que esa es la que tú dices que es la verdadera Blue Rose, ¿no? —Ash la miró confundido, y la rubia lo observó con una sonrisa—. Fíjate, ese vestido tiene más curvas ahora que antes y la pose de batalla es totalmente distinta.

—Es verdad —Ash sonrió de lado al notar que no estaba equivocado con sus pensamientos. Misty había ido a tomar el lugar de Blue Rose y esa pose que demandaba autoridad, sin dudas, era característica de ella—. A ver cómo le va a esta Blue Rose.

—¿No deberías descalificarla por ser dos personas peleando por una? —preguntó confundida pero aún más quedo por la respuesta de Ash.

—No se puede descalificar a la que está organizando el torneo…

—¿Ella es Misty?

—¡Te puedo apostar mis títulos a que sí! —la miró seriamente mientras sacaba a Roserade—. Hay cosas en una persona que uno puede reconocer con el paso de los años.

…

—¡La siguiente batalla es Anabel y Blue Rose contra Carla y Laura! ¿Quién de estas jovencitas participara en la final uno a uno el día de mañana? ¡Es hora de que lo sepamos!

—No hagas nada estúpido ésta vez —Anabel le habló a su compañera con una media sonrisa.

—Preocúpate por tu pokémon, yo me preocupo por mis ataques —le respondió ésta causando que Anabel se molestara, luego observó a su Pokémon y le pidió tranquilamente que comenzara— ¡Roserade, prepárate para ganar!

El mencionado al escuchar la orden observó a su entrenadora por sobre su hombro, al verla detenidamente se emocionó tanto que dio un gran salto para girar completamente mientras movía sus brazos y gritaba muy feliz a la chica aquello la tomó por sorpresa, _¿Qué le pasaba a su Pokémon_? Todo el estadio, incluyendo a Ash, observaban sorprendidos el actuar del Pokémon, nadie entendía el porqué de tanta emoción, la única que no parecía sorprendida era Anabel, quien parecía saber por qué actuaba así.

Blue Rose notó como todo el estadio la observaba esperando su reacción, ésta se compuso y le dedicó una mirada a Roserade, quien observó a su entrenadora le dedico una reverencia avergonzado y volvió a concentrarse en la batalla decidido, dejando a todos aún más confundidos.

—No atrasemos más esto ¿Si?— Anabel observó a Blue Rose seriamente— ¡Metagross, usa Hiperrayo!

—¡Vivillon, Psicorrayo!— Carla dio su orden y ambos ataques chocaron creando una gran nube de polvo.— ¡Ahora estoicismo!

—¡Bola de energía! —del polvo salió una esfera de color verde, la cual golpeó fuerte al Pokémon mariposa.

—¡Blitzle, ataque rápido y luego Danza lluvia! —Laura aprovechó que ambas atacaban a Vivillon y logró que su Pokémon golpeara a Roserade y que a causa de la lluvia, Anabel y Blue Rose se mojaran por completo.

Cuando la nube de polvo de disipó gracias a Danza lluvia, Roserade se encontraba levantándose del suelo, su entrenadora se encontraba cruzada de brazos, no parecía molesta ni porqué habían golpeado a su Pokémon, ni por encontrarse completamente empapada.

—¿No vas a hacer nada?— Anabel la miró extrañada de la poca reacción de su compañera.

—Ya lo hice —le respondió ésta sonriendo al ver como el Pokémon cebra se encontraba envenenado.

—Vaya —Anabel estaba algo sorprendida, pero moviendo un poco su cabeza la observó— ¿Terminamos con esto compañera?

—¡Vivillon, Aromaterapia! —eso sorprendió a ambas chicas quienes veían como Blitzle se curaba de su envenenamiento— ¡Ahora Psicorrayo!

—¡Blitzle, rayo!— Su compañera la secundó, ambos Pokémon se preparaban para atacar.

—Ya me canse de esto —Blue Rose volvió a cruzarse de brazos muy molesta al ver como aquellos dos pokémon atacaban sin mucho efecto a sus pokémon— Anabel —miró a la joven de cabellos lilas seriamente, ésta le asintió— ¡Roserade!

—¡Metagross!

—¡Hiperrayo! ¡Bola de energía! —ambas chicas dieron la orden y sus Pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo logrando que su ataque se combinara, prohibiendo que Carla y Laura tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, éstas solo vieron como sus Pokémon caían debilitados frente a ellas.

Roserade y Metagross se posicionaron delante de sus entrenadoras, el Pokémon rosa observó a Blue rose y le sonrió en una pose orgullosa realizando una reverencia, la chica le respondió con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras que Anabel la observaba de reojo al mismo tiempo que felicitaba a su Pokémon.

 _«Sin dudas son dos personas totalmente distintas»_

…

—¿Qué piensas? —le dijo Cynthia a Ash quien miraba cruzado de brazos la imagen de Blue Rose y de Anabel que enseñaba la pantalla frente a él.

—Pensaba que sin dudas, la forma de pelear de ahora es superior a la batalla anterior.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó interesada por la respuesta de Ash.

—¡Seguir el juego! —declaró con una media sonrisa—. ¡Quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar!

…

Misty se dirigió hecha hielo hasta donde se ocultaba Daisy, esperó que Anabel entrara a los camarines para perderse tras la puerta.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a tu traje?! —exclamó espantada la rubia, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que ponerse eso.

—¡Cálmate! —le dijo Misty a Daisy para poder explicarle lo que iban a hacer— Vas a ir vestida como Blue Rose al camarín con la ropa mojada, le dirás a las chicas que te di permiso para retirarte temprano porque estás mojada y además, ya no pelearas hasta mañana.

—¡¿Y qué ropa me pongo?! —preguntó negándose a ir en esas condiciones hacia ciudad Celeste.

—La que trajiste hermana —Misty a veces dudaba de que fueran familia, negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la peluca y el resto del traje—. Vas con James y Jessie para que lo tengan arreglado para mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok —Daisy se quitó el vestido verde de Misty y se lo pasó para intercambiar ropa. Una vez que Daisy pasó a ser Blue Rose nuevamente, salió con su bolso de nuevo al camarín.

Entró al camarín y todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella, sobre todo la de las amigas de Ash.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mostrando su bolso del que sacó una chaqueta, una polera azul y un short de jean—. Me dieron permiso para retirarme porque estoy empapada —apretó los labios con vergüenza—, como ya pasé a la competencia de mañana.

—¡Entonces yo también debería pedir lo mismo! —comentó Anabel observando como su pantalón morado y su chaqueta del mismo color estaba totalmente empapado.

—Deberías —le recomendó con una sonrisa amable—, podrías enfermarte, y no queremos eso.

Anabel la miró como inspeccionándola _«Sin dudas son dos personas distintas y con muy diferente personalidades.»_

Cuando Anabel salió del camarín para buscar a Misty la encontró acomodándose la falda de su vestido verde, la As de frontera se sorprendió, pero la líder simplemente actuó como si no la hubiera visto en días.

—¡Anabel! —exclamó emocionada—. ¡Qué buena batalla! —la miró de pies a cabeza—. ¡Pero si tú también estás empapada como Blue Rose, deberías ir a descansar para las batallas de mañana! —le aconsejó.

—Si a eso venía —le dijo con una mueca, se sentía incomoda.

—¡Mañana son las batallas individuales, tienes que tener energías!

—Lo sé, lo que más quiero es ganar esa cita con Ash —el tono soñador de su voz molestó a Misty que poco y nada pudo evitar su malestar—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No —negó Misty con una falsa sonrisa—, ya vaya nomás.

Misty se alejó de ella, pero Anabel no la perdió con la mirada.

—Su aura estaba helada —se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró sus ojos—, como si hubiera sido mojada…

…

—¡Volví! —dijo Misty dirigiéndose a la mesa de bocadillos—. Venía a avisarte Ash, que Anabel y Blue Rose se acaban de retirar del evento.

—¿Retirar? —aquello lo sorprendió y desvió por un momento su mirada de la batalla que se desarrollaba en el campo.

—Solo por hoy, estaban empapadas y les dije que era aconsejable que se fueran a cambiar y volvieran mañana para las últimas rondas.

—Ah, sí, bien —respondió Ash volviendo a concentrarse en la batalla. A Misty no le gustó nada que Ash apenas le pusiera atención así que tomó un par de bayas pecha y se retiró del palco a despedirse realmente ahora de las competidoras que iban quedando fuera del evento. Cuando la chica se fue, Ash miró la puerta y comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Cynthia estaba sorprendida.

—Me gusta cuando se enoja —movió los hombros como si no fuera importante y siguió viendo las batallas.

…

El sol estaba perdiéndose entre las montañas del Monte Plateado para cuando las competidoras perdedoras se habían retirado del estadio y Ash saludaba a seis de las ocho concursantes –ya que dos se habían retirado momentáneamente- El entrenador se alegró de ver a sus amigas entre esas seis jóvenes.

—Bien, mañana es el día decisivo —les informó colocando las manos detrás de él—, la que se alce a la cima de la competencia tendrá una cita conmigo. Así que póngale empeño —sonrió y una vez que se despidió de todas, se acercó a Cynthia que espera por ser llevaba junto con Misty a ciudad Verde ya que ahí pasarían la noche los tres. Pero a Ash le llamó la atención lo pálida que se encontraba Misty.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —la chica afirmó, pero no tardó en perder el equilibrio— ¡Oye! —Ash alcanzó a tomarla.

Cynthia la observó y colocó la mano en su frente, observando la temperatura elevada de la pelirroja.

—Parece que tiene fiebre.

—¡Estoy bien! —se defendió soltándose del agarre de Ash—. ¡Ya vámonos! —y se alejó de los dos con dirección al auto y a una cama porque lo único que quería era dormir y que su dolor de cabeza pasara para poder acabar con todo ese circo de una buena vez.


	6. Rosa VI

**Primera Publicación: 16 de Octubre de 2014**

 **Republicación: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **El Misterio de la Rosa Azul**

 **VI**

 **-.-.-.-**

Cayó fulminada a la cama de la residencia donde pasaría la noche, estaba cayendo en un sueño tan profundo que de pronto se vio encerrada en un volcán, desesperada buscó las pokébolas de su pokémon de agua, pero ninguno estaba, solo estaba Roserade, pero ella no podía serle de ayuda en ese momento. No en un volcán donde ambas sufrirían. Trató de gritar pero su voz no le salía, sentía calor, mucho calor, tanto que hasta empezó a sentirse asfixiada.

Estaba a punto de sentir que sus piernas se tambaleaban del calor, cuando una fresca brisa la invadió y destruyó un pedazo del volcán por el que pudo escapar. Pudo llegar a la playa, una hermosa playa donde ahora estaba fresca y podía respirar el aire marino hasta llenar sus pulmones.

Se fue relajando, hasta que ya no soñó con nada más, pero si descansó. Cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo ver más que oscuridad producto del paño blanco que cubría su mirada y frente. Llevó la mano izquierda para descubrirse y ver que sucedía con su mano derecha que estaba como trabada, ahí notó algo que la sorprendió.

Ash estaba a su lado, dormido sobre la mano apresada de la pelirroja. Ella sonrió y lentamente quitó la mano pero no fue lo suficiente sutil como para que el muchacho no se despertara asustado.

—Eh, ¿qué? —exclamó confundido al mover su cabeza para ambos lados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Misty con la mano derecha sobre su pecho.

—Anoche —le empezó a contar refregándose el ojo derecho—, vine a invitarte a comer, pero te encontré dormida, me acerqué a cubrirte con una manta y noté que tenías el rostro empapado —la miró con una sonrisa que la dejó paralizada—, Cynthia me dijo que tenías fiebre así que pasé la noche colocándote paños fríos en la cabeza hasta que dejaste de exclamar por un volcán y te calmaste.

—¿Por un volcán? —aún más impresionada esperaba no haber hablado de más—. ¿Y algo más?

—No que yo recuerde —aquella afirmación la hizo suspirar aliviada—, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —afirmó con la cabeza—, lista para el nuevo día.

—Temo que no te voy a dejar ir —protestó Ash tomando el paño para echarlo en la cubeta de agua que tenía al lado y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estás enferma, es mejor que te quedes en cama.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, porque si vienes te voy a tener pegada a mí todo el día en el palco —pero Ash no pudo seguir hablando, Misty se volvió a acostar y se cubrió con la manta—. Así me gusta, se buena niña por una vez en tu vida.

—Suerte en tu evento —le dijo aún cubierta por la frazada, Ash sonrió y con algo de malicia se acercó a la pelirroja.

—¡No me esperes temprano, iré a cenar con mi futura esposa!

No podía verla, pero juraba que estaba enojada debajo de la manta de color azul.

En cuanto sintió que Ash se alejó y la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Misty soltó un improperio y se incorporó en la cama para buscar su celular y llamar a su hermana Daisy.

—¡Daisy! —exclamó con una sonrisa ladeada— Hubo cambio de planes, ven a la cabaña número uno de la Villa Pokémon, iré como Rose Blue al evento yo misma.

Cuando Daisy llegó a la cabaña, Ash y Cynthia ya se habían marchado al estadio para iniciar el día dos del Torneo de la Rosa Azul, aunque la rubia se preocupó al ver las mejillas rojas de su hermana.

—¿Te sientes bien? —dejó el traje sobre el sillón y se acercó a su hermana.

—Si Daisy, estoy bien, solo pesque un resfriado, nada de cuidado —tomó el traje y lo miró decidida—, hoy tengo que acabar con esto, y que sea lo que Arceus quiera. Total, Ash ya puede manejarse muy bien sin una asistente.

—Misty… —susurró Daisy con las manos juntas frente a ella—, tú puedes.

…

Ash estaba en el palco observando a siete de las ocho concursantes en el campo de batalla, estaba serio con las manos tomadas en su espalda. Sus pensamientos parecían estar centrados en lo que iba a pasar si Blue Rose no llegaba y lo que pasaría si es que aparecía.

—¿Vas a esperar diez minutos más o vas a descalificarla en este momento? —preguntó Cynthia parándose al lado de Ash. Ella también miró al campo de batallas esperando por las palabras de Ash.

—Supongo que —pero en el momento que levantó la mirada hacia su rubia amiga, la gente del estadio exclamó por la llegada de la última participante—. Llegó.

—¿Entonces comenzamos? —lo invitó con una sonrisa, Ash le afirmó, pero luego miró preocupado hacia el campo de batalla donde Blue Rose se disculpaba con las otras competidoras—. ¿Ash?

—Sí, Cynthia, terminemos con esto de una vez.

Con la orden efectuada, Cynthia se acercó al micrófono

 _«Buenos días participantes y espectadores, hoy es el fantástico día donde conoceremos a la Reina de este Torneo de la Rosa Azul, donde una de estas ocho jovencitas tendrá la suerte de cenar con Ash en uno de los mejores restaurante de la región. ¿Qué les parece si iniciamos?»_ con el grito de euforia de los asistentes al torneo, Cynthia tocó un botón que enseño en la pantalla los ocho rostros de las concursantes, y luego lo volvió a tocarlo para que el sorteo terminara.

Al ver las primeras en enfrentarse, Ash se apoyó en la barandilla del palco sumamente sorprendido; abajo, en el campo de batalla Blue Rose tomaba la mano extendida de Serena, sería una batalla uno a uno entre ambas joven.

—Qué gane la mejor —le dijo Serena observándola fijamente, esa mujer era la que tenía de cabeza a Ash y no sé iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

—¡Entonces ganaré yo! —afirmó Blue Rose soltándole la mano con un guiño de su ojo derecho.

 _«Bueno»_ la voz de Cynthia volvió a sonar en el estadio « _Salvo por Serena y Blue Rose, les pedimos a las otras competidoras que salgan del campo de batalla para que el torneo inicie»_

Cuando el campo de batalla se desocupó cada entrenadora camino hacia un lado del campo de batalla, Blue Rose se trastabilló mientras caminaba haciendo que Ash inconscientemente extendiera su brazo hacia el campo de batalla.

—¡Ash, cálmate! —le susurró Cynthia por su reacción.

—¡Vino a pelear enferma! —protestó señalándola con ambas manos—. ¡Voy a matar a Misty cuando termine este torneo! ¡La voy a Matar!

 _«¡Hola a todos en este hermoso y soleado día domingo»_ la voz del estadio sonó mientras Serena miraba la pokébola de su Braixen con emoción y de reojo a la chica de cabellos turquesas que tenía la mano cubriéndose la vista, sonrió de lado, si su rival estaba enferma, sería más fácil acabar con ella « _La primera eliminatoria del día tiene la Serenidad del día del lado rojo con Serena de Pueblo Boceto y del lado verde, el nombre del torneo en Blue Rose, ambas retadoras usaran un Pokémon cada una, ¿quién avanzará hacia las semifinales? ¡Ahora lo sabremos!»_

—Sal Roserade —la chica de cabellos turquesa dejó libre a su Pokémon rosa, aún cubriendo su vista con la mano.

Roserade al verla se preocupó, pero antes que pudiera acercarse, su entrenadora le hizo un gesto para que volviera a su posición, acto que Roserade cumplió de inmediato.

— Ja, tendremos doble ventaja —pensó la chica oriunda de Kalos y lanzando la pokébola para dejó salir a su Pokémon — ¡Sal Braixen! ¡Usa lanza llamas! —ordenó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Ash desde el palco estaba preocupado por Blue Rose, sabía que era fuerte pero Serena había entrenado duro y seguro ya se había percatado del estado de salud de ésta. Tenía ganas de frenar la pelea y descalificar -aunque no quería- a aquella muchacha, estaba enferma y no podía permitir que empeorara, pero las ganas se murieron al ver como Roserade repelía el lanzallamas con una bola de energía, así que volvió a tomar asiento para continuar viendo la batalla.

—¿Cómo? — Serena estaba sorprendida, no había escuchado la orden de su oponente.

—No ganaras por más que tengas ventaja de tipo —la chica se encontraba erguida con su mirada seria y presionaba ambas manos.

—Eso veremos —respondió Serena por lo bajo— ¡Braixen, poder oculto!

—¡Roserade, salta y usa brillo mágico! —Blue Rose dio la orden moviendo la mano derecha.

Roserade cumplió la orden y esquivó el ataque de un elegante salto, en el aire realizó su contraataque golpeando al Pokémon de Serena, Braixen retrocedió solo unos pasos mientras que Roserade aterrizaba frente a su entrenadora.

—Necesitaras más que eso para poder contra mi Pokémon, ¡Poder oculto! —volvió a ordenar Serena, su Pokémon preparó el ataque y lo lanzó con fuerza hacía Roserade.

—¡Bola de energía una vez más! —ordenó Blue Rose provocando que ambos ataques vuelvan a colisionar generando una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando la nube se disipo se podía ver a ambos Pokémon aún con fuerzas, tanto Serena como Blue Rose se sonreían desafiantes.

—Roserade, usa... —pero sus palabras murieron allí, su vista comenzó a ponerse nublosa y sintió que se mareaba.

—¡Psíquico, Braixen! —Serena dio la orden y su Pokémon atacó a Roserade quien estaba más preocupada por su entrenadora que por defenderse.

Blue Rose no reaccionaba, el mareo no pasaba y estaba sintiendo que la fuerza la estaba abandonando, creía que caería en cualquier momento. Ash por su lado, se percató de aquello y estaba a punto de frenar la batalla cuando escuchó que su amiga de Kalos daba otra orden de ataque.

—¡Braixen, aviéntala hacia el aire!— El Pokémon cumplió la orden y Roserade salió volando hacia arriba.

Blue Rose aún no comprendió en que minuto su Pokémon había sido elevado, solo veía como su amada Rosa caía a gran velocidad.

—¡Remátalo con puño incremento! —la nueva orden dada por Serena fue seguida por el golpe que su Pokémon le propino a Roserade.

—¡Ro! —la exclamación del Pokémon, bastó para que Blue Rose reaccionara, su Pokémon había sido golpeada muy fuerte y ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad contra ella.

—¡Roserade gira y usa tu hierba lazo! — Roserade abrió los ojos reaccionando de inmediato y utilizó su látigo para tomar una de las patas de Braixen, y gracias a la velocidad del golpe recibido, pudo botarla con fuerza contra al piso.

Tanto Blue Rose como Roserade se irguieron firmes sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Ash, quien no creía lo que veía, ella se había recuperado como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Es imposible —Serena estaba sorprendida, pero no se dejaría vencer— ¡Braixen levántate y lanzallamas!

—¡Roserade, Bola de energía!— Blue Rose contraatacó, ambos ataques chocaron repeliéndose uno a otro, pero no se detendría allí— ¡Toma a Braixen con tus lianas para golpearla! —Roserade cumplió la orden y golpeó al Pokémon.

—¡Braixen psíquico! —Braixen cumplió atacando a Roserade, pero trastabilló un poco, tanto Blue Rose como su Pokémon notaron la causa, Braixen había sido envenenada por la habilidad de Roserade.

—¡Libérate Roserade y usa bola de energía! —Roserade obedeció y liberándose sin problemas golpeó a Braixen con una potente bola de energía haciendo que caiga fuerte contra el suelo.

—¡Braixen levántate! —Serena le suplicó a su pokémon que resistiera, Braixen trató de levantarse pero sentía dolor.

—¡Esto terminó Serena!— Blue Rose impresionó a todos al decir aquello, no permitiría que Braixen se levanté — ¡Carga tóxica! —Roserade cumplió y Braixen se empezó a debilitar muy rápido, tanto que apenas si podía erguirse un poco— ¡Yo ganaré esto! ¡Bola de energía! —fue la orden dada por la chica, Roserade lanzó su ataque dejando fuera de combate al Pokémon de Serena ante la sorpresa de todos.

—No hay duda de que Blue Rose tiene mucha determinación —comentó Cynthia cruzada de brazos y una sonrisa ladeada, Ash en cambio no respondió, aún no había superado los cambios emocionales que le había provocado esa pequeña batalla.

 _«¡Y Blue Rose pasa a las semifinales! ¿Quién la acompañará? ¡Ahora lo sabremos no se distraigan porque este torneo está muy emocionante!»_

Blue Rose regresó a Roserade y salió lo más rápido que pudo del estadio, llegó a un pequeño camarín privado donde estaba esperándola Daisy quien tenía listo un vaso de agua y una medicina para su hermana menor.

—Sal tú a vencer la próxima batalla, Daisy, por favor —susurró con la voz algo tomada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y de pronto, tenía tres hermanas rubias frente a ella.

—De acuerdo —respondió ésta con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la medicina a Misty—, confía en mí.

Hicieron el cambio de atuendo y Misty se acostó a dormir un rato, al menos hasta que fuera las finales si es que su hermana lograba vencer la siguiente batalla.

Mientras tanto en el camarín donde estaban May y Dawn, Serena llegó entre enojada, decepcionada y sorprendida, tenía esos tres sentimientos a la vez.

—Entonces tú dices que si es Misty —comentó May con las manos tras ella.

—Si —Serena guardó la pokébola de su Pokémon que aún traía en su mano y observó a las dos coordinadoras—, su mirada y su voz es inconfundible.

—Entonces Ash estaba en lo correcto —Dawn miró a May con el dedo índice en alto—, la admiradora secreta de Ash es Misty.

—Yo no sé para que inventar una admiradora secreta —protestó Iris con un movimiento de sus hombros—, si todos sabemos que tanto ella como Serena se mueren por Ash.

—Eh, yo —tartamudeó Serena pero solo pudo mover la mandíbula de arriba hacia abajo varias veces sin decir nada. Hasta que pudo pronunciar una frase coherente—. Yo solo quiero que Ash sea feliz.

—Todas —afirmó May cuando la voz del estadio indicaba que era hora de pelear entre Iris y ella—, bueno Iris vamos a pelear, una de nosotras tiene que enfrentar a Misty al parecer en la semifinales.

—¡Claro que seré yo! —afirmó la entrenadora de Dragones con una enorme sonrisa mientras salían a competir.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Serena? —le preguntó Dawn a la chica de Kalos en cuanto las otras dos salieron de los camerinos.

—Es que Misty lucía enferma —se cruzó de brazos y frunció sus labios dudosa, luego miró a Dawn—, menos mal que el evento termina hoy y Ash por fin podrá quitarse esta duda que lleva ya tanto años.

—Hay que admitir que Misty la hizo muy bien —comentó Dawn pensando en la rosas azules que Ash había recibido todo esos años.

—Sí, se dice que cada uno tiene una forma distinta de amar…

—Así es Serena, y la de ella al parecer es ésta —apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro de la chica de cabellos claros y le sonrió—, si queremos que Ash sea feliz con Misty, hay que terminar con esto para que puedan aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

—Si —afirmó Serena decidida—, voy a ir a acompañarlo al palco ahora que ya estoy descalificada.

—¿Le dirás lo de Blue Rose? —preguntó Dawn cuando Serena tomó el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla.

—Tengo la sensación de que Ash no necesita que nosotras se lo confirmemos —cerró los ojos y sonrió—. Suerte contra Anabel.

—Gracias Serena —y ante aquellas palabras, Dawn se concentró en la pantalla donde May e Iris se enfrentaban por avanzar a semifinales.

Serena salió por el pasillo hacia el palco de Ash y se encontró con Blue Rose, ésta la miró con una sonrisa y luego siguió de largo, confundida por la escena avanzó hacia la puerta de donde salió e ingresó a ver que había ahí dentro. Se tapó la boca con la mano cuando se encontró a Misty durmiendo en un sillón con el rostro rojo de una emitente fiebre.

—¿Qué hago? —se preguntó mordiéndose el labio, dudosa. No sabía si buscar a Ash o ayudar ella a la pelirroja, optó por la segunda opción, Ash debía estar en el palco viendo competir a las demás participantes y si sabía de esto era capaz de parar todo.

Se acercó a Misty y apoyó su mano en la frente de ésta pero la tuvo que quitar de inmediato.

—Está hirviendo —desesperada la chica de cabellos claros buscó una llave donde pudiera sacar agua, tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo humedeció para dejarlo sobre la frente de Misty.

—¿Serena? —preguntó ésta adormilada.

—Shh Misty —la silenció con una sonrisa—, parece que tienes fiebre y —Serena no pudo seguir hablando, sus sentimientos se vieron enfrentados por estar ayudando a quien siempre había visto como su rival.

—No deberías estar aquí —movió la mano derecha hacia el pañuelo y se lo quitó—, yo voy a estar bien —trató de levantarse pero Serena la volvió a acostar molesta.

—¡Oye! —tomó el pañuelo, lo volvió a mojar y lo coloco una vez más en la frente de la líder—. ¿Crees que Ash me perdonaría si no ayudo a la chica que ama en una situación así?

—¿Ama? —Misty no pudo evitar reír con burla haciendo que Serena sintiera ganas de gritarle, pero se contuvo y sonrió.

—Si —afirmó—, te ama aunque no sé cómo se sentirá cuando sepa que le has mentido todo este tiempo y has jugado con sus sentimientos…

—¡Yo no! —trató de defenderse, pero sabía que Serena tenía razón.

—Ya mejor descansa, yo me quedaré aquí un rato contigo.

Y así lo hizo, mientras Misty descansaba, Serena la acompañó colocándole paños fríos, prendió un pequeño televisor que había en el lugar y alcanzó a ver como acababa la batalla de Iris y de May; Iris había ganado y avanzaba a la siguiente ronda. Cuando las batallas de cuarto de final acabaron y anunciaron el inicio de la semifinal, Serena decidió despertar a Misty para que fuera a pelear contra Iris.

—¿Cómo que peleará Daisy en tu lugar? —exclamó Serena sorprendida, Misty solo sonrió ladeado sin saber cómo admitir que estaba haciendo trampa en el torneo—. Entonces…

—Si Daisy vence a Iris —comentó cerrando los ojos—, me levantaré y enfrentaré la final, si no, lo mejor será regresarme a ciudad Celeste en cuanto Roserade caiga debilitada.

Serena no dijo nada, no podía creer las palabras de Misty, así que se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

—Si Daisy pierde —se apoyó en la puerta tras cerrarla—, tendré que informarle a Ash para que no se le escape.

En el palco del estadio, Ash estaba con los dedos perdidos entre sus cabellos nervios del estrés que le estaba dando la batalla de Blue Rose e Iris. ¡Todo porque esa no era Misty y temía que algo le hubiera pasado!

—¿Crees que le pasó algo? —preguntó Cynthia observando como Roserade esquivaba los ataques de Emolga.

—Por algo están peleando en su lugar —exclamó desesperado por tener que estar en el lugar y no poder salir a buscarla.

—¡Emolga acabemos con esto! —le pidió Iris señalando a Roserade, Emolga afirmó con su mano y efectuó un ataque que dejó congelada a su entrenadora—. ¡Ese no! —Iris desesperada llevó la mano derecha a su rostro.

Al efectuar el ataque, Emolga fue envenenada y automáticamente se regresó a la pokébola dejando salir al campo de batalla a un confuso Excadrill

—¡Emolga abandonó la batalla, la ganadora es Blue Rose y Roserade!

—¿Gané? —preguntó Daisy moviendo la cabeza hacia la derecha sumamente confundida—. ¡¿Gané?! —Roserade se giró hacia ella y se acercó emocionada—. ¡Ganamos Roserade, ahora estarás en la final! —Daisy apoyó su mejilla contra la rosa blanca de la cabeza del pokémon—. Hay que dejar lo mejor por Misty —le susurró.

 _«¡Y Blue Rose avanza a la final para enfrentarse a Anabel! ¿Quién ganará el torneo? ¡Lo sabremos en una hora más cuando la final comience_! ¡Ahora podemos tomar un descanso por si quieren comer o descansar de tan emocionantes batallas»

—Qué bueno que Daisy Ganó —sonó tras Ash y éste volteó para ver a Serena que miraba hacia el suelo con las manos tras ellas—, ahora Misty no tendrá que huir en ese estado tan deplorable en el que está por la fiebre.


	7. Rosa VII

**Primera Publicación: 06 de Noviembre de 2014**

 **Republicación: 25 de Septiembre de 2017**

* * *

 **El Misterio de la Rosa Azul**

 **VII**

 **-.-.-.-**

Por un minuto la mente de Ash Ketchum fue paralizada, mientras observaba a Serena con la mirada triste por las palabras pronunciadas, no sabía que era lo que debía hacer. La chica de la región Kalos le sonrió aunque sus ojos celestes parecían querer derramar un par de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo qué huir? —cuando Cynthia pronunció aquello, Ash volvió a situarse en el palco.

—Eso me dijo —comentó Serena moviendo sus hombros—, que si Daisy perdía esta ronda, ella iba a volver a ciudad Celeste para no tener que enfrentar lo que vendría.

—¡Ah no! —Ash sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños frustrado con su amiga pelirroja—. ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

—¡Alto Ahí Ash Ketchum! —exclamó Cynthia enojada por aquel actuar de Ash.

—¡Pero Cynthia!

—No puedes ir, Ash —le señaló el campo de batalla—. Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos para que ahora lo detengas —apretó el puño derecho y volvió a mirarlo—. Te di la opción de detenerlo antes de iniciar y no la tomaste, no puedes paralizar el torneo a minutos de la final.

—¡Pero, ¿y Misty?! —preguntó desesperado.

—Ella sabe perfectamente en lo que se estaba metiendo y lo que tiene que hacer —la seriedad del rostro de Cynthia, le bajó notoriamente las ansias de salir tras Misty—. Ahora sé un profesional y termina de ver el torneo. Recuerdas que la dejaste al cuidado de Pikachu, si de verdad es algo importante, él vendrá a buscarte.

…

Misty había despertado de su sueño por Daisy quien con una enorme sonrisa le informaba de que había avanzado a la final. La adormilada joven, creyó estar aun en un sueño pero no, su hermana mayor lo había conseguido.

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes? —le preguntó quitándose la peluca para que su cabellera amarilla cayera enroscada sobre su hombro derecho.

—Mejor Daisy, no me duele la cabeza —se tocó el rostro con el revés de la mano derecha—, tampoco siento que tenga fiebre.

—A ver —Daisy se acercó y la tocó corroborando las palabras de Misty—. Eso parece, supongo que entonces estás lista para la batalla.

—Si Daisy —afirmó con la cabeza—, es hora de terminar con la tradición de la rosa azul de una vez por todas.

…

« _Bien estimados espectadores, ahora si se viene lo bueno del torneo… ¡La final entre Anabel, quien para lo que no la conocen es nada más ni nada menos que un As de la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto, conocida como la Dama de la Torre. Mientras que del otro lado, tenemos a una misteriosa jovencita de la que nadie sabe pero eso sí, su Roserade ha sido una increíble luchadora, pero ¿será lo suficiente para derrotar a Anabel? ¡Esperemos ver una increíble batalla!»_

Mientras Ash estaba sentado en el palco observando el campo vacío, Dawn, May e Iris llegaron a hacerle compañía a Serena y a su vez, a Ash.

—¡Cynthia! —saludó emocionada Dawn al ver a la antigua campeona de la región Sinnoh—. ¿Qué te ha parecido el torneo?

—Casi un desastre —comentó mirando a Ash de reojo—, pero —volvió su mirada a Dawn— se podría decir que ha sido bien interesante.

—La batalla va a iniciar —les dijo Ash señalando una mesa con comidas y distintas variedad de bayas—, pueden comer lo que quieran.

—¡Gracias! —exclamaron emocionadas acercándose a la barra.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró Iris a Serena cuando Ash volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

—Confirmadísimo —respondió ésta—, Ash ya sabía perfectamente que Misty era Blue Rose.

—Vaya —May volteó un poco para verlo y frunció el entrecejo—, pero no se ve bien.

—Está preocupado porque ésta está enferma y anda haciendo tonterías —protestó Serena tomando un plato para servirse algo para comer.

—Esperemos que todo salga bien al final —suplicó Dawn mirando a Ash con pena—, no me gusta ver a Ash con esa cara de velatorio, él es siempre quien nos anima…

—Si —corearon las otras tres mirando como Ash se ponía de pie al anunciar la entrada de las finalistas. Ellas dejaron los platos y se acercaron a su amigo.

Anabel apareció elevando tranquilamente su mano derecha para saludar al público mientras que Blue Rose apareció con Roserade lanzando pétalos de rosas azules a su paso.

—¡Qué lindo! —comentaron las chicas al ver como los pétalos azules decoraban todo.

Uno de los pétalos llegó hasta el palco, Ash lo tomó y lo encerró en su mano derecha con decisión. Era la hora del final.

—Ash mira —la voz de Serena lo hizo observar una vez más el campo de batalla, Daisy se había asomado y se colocó tras Misty— ¡Es Misty quien pelea!

Todos miraron a Ash, esperando alguna reacción pero él solo volvió a mirar el pétalo de rosa azul y en silencio, tomó asiento.

 _«Y aquí estamos, el final del torneo de la Rosa Azul iniciará en breve, nuestras competidoras que se enfrentaran por una cena con Ash Ketchum deben mostrar sus Pokémon_ » tras la orden del narrador del estadio, solo Anabel sacó a su Pokémon, Roserade se colocó en posición « _Es bueno recordarle que estos dos pokémon pelearon ayer juntos en las eliminatorias y hoy se enfrentan en la final. El Metagross de Anabel, nuestra querida As de Batalla y nuestra enigmática doncella Blue Rose con su elegante Roserade»_

Anabel observó a Blue Rose con una sonrisa, acarició a Metagross y adelantó un par de pasos hacia la mitad del campo de combate.

 _«¡Oh Anabel se acerca a su contrincante! ¿Veremos un saludo entre ambas finalistas?»_

Cuando la chica de cabellos lilas se detuvo, Blue Rose desconfiada se acercó a ésta, quedando frente a frente.

—¿Qué gane la mejor? —Anabel le extendió la mano con una sonrisa ladeada.

Blue Rose al principio seguía desconfiando de las intenciones de la chica, pero sonriendo decidida le respondió el saludo.

—Qué la mejor competidora gane —Anabel soltó una pequeña risa incomodando a Blue Rose— No le veo lo chistoso —Blue Rose rompió el saludo y la miró sería para responder con su puño cerrado y una sonrisa— Voy a ganar esto, ya lo verás.

—No si yo puedo evitarlo —Anabel le sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella—. Estoy segura que merezco esa cena con Ash mucho más que tú, Misty —soltó la As en un susurro, dejando paralizada a su oponente al momento de regresar a su puesto.

 _«¡Y luego del emotivo saludo de las finalistas, es hora de la batalla! ¿Quién ganara?»_

—¡Comencemos Metagross, usa Hiperrayo! —Anabel dio su primera orden y su Pokémon la cumplió de inmediato.

—¡Roserade, Bola de energía! —Blue Rose dio la orden de contraatacar aún algo desconcertada por lo que había escuchado.

Ambos ataques chocaron y se repelieron formando una densa nube de polvo, Roserade había notado que su entrenadora se encontraba un poco distraída y decidió prepararse por si debía tomar una decisión de última hora; pero lo que pasó a continuación desconcertó tanto al Pokémon rosa como a la dueña de las enigmáticas rosas azules. Un golpe había tomado por sorpresa a Roserade, Metagross apareció de repente frente al Pokémon rosa utilizando Puño meteoro sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—Pero, ¿qué? ¡Roserade, ¿estás bien?!— Blue Rose se encontraba preocupada por su Pokémon— Debemos tener más cuidado.

—Si te distraes, pierdes querida —Anabel se rio burlona.

—No perderemos —Blue Rose apretó su puño con fuerza— ¡Brillo Mágico! —le ordenó a su Pokémon pero tarde se percató que no afectaría a Metagross.

—Te lo repito, si te distraes, pierdes, ¡Puño meteoro! —Metagross cumplió la orden y estaba a punto de golpear al Pokémon pero ésta lo esquivó a tiempo.

Roserade soltó un suspiro para luego girar a ver a su entrenadora, ésta parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, trató de hacerla entrar en razón pero fue golpeada fuertemente por un Hiperrayo cayendo así, frente a Blue Rose y aunque pudo levantarse se podía notar que lo que tenía distraída a su entrenadora estaba perjudicándola en la batalla.

—No puede ganarme —Blue Rose susurraba observando fijo a su Pokémon— Ella no… —sus palabras fueron cortadas por una nueva orden de Anabel.

—¡Puño Meteoro! —Metagross se aproximaba a toda velocidad para golpear a Roserade.

—¡No! —gritó Blue Rose— ¡No de nuevo! ¡Roserade! —señaló a su Pokémon, Metagross ya casi la alcanzaba— ¡Salta ahora! —Roserade obedeció y de un salto quedó sobre Metagross— ¡Bola de energía! —el Pokémon rosa obedeció soltando varios ataques que golpearon de lleno al Pokémon de Anabel— Bien hecho —Blue Rose parecía aliviada de haber podido golpear a Metagross.

—Yo no me relajaría tanto —Anabel sonrió de soslayo, de pronto, Metagross apareció detrás de Roserade y la golpeó con fuerza— ¡Psíquico! —ordenó la chica y Metagross no dudó en tomar al Pokémon rosa.

—¡Roserade! —Blue Rose adelantó un paso, podía ver como su querido Pokémon sufría— ¡Trata de liberarte con tus látigos!

—¡No esta vez, conozco todos tus trucos! —le informó Anabel observándola aun con una media sonrisa, Blue Rose solo se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la chica— ¡Y yo ganaré esto! Metagross, ¡Hiperrayo!— ordenó Anabel con su brazo izquierdo extendido hacía arriba.

—¡Roserade! —fue lo único que pudo exclamar Blue Rose al ver como su querida Roserade era golpeada por el poderoso Hiperrayo de Metagross una vez más — Roserade… —susurró al ver como caía debilitada al suelo.

 _«¡Y esto ha acabado señores!»_ exclamó la voz del estadio « _Tenemos una ganadora, la Gran Maestra de la Destreza, la única y grandiosa Anabel_ »

Misty avanzó hacia su pokémon y cayó arrodillada a su lado.

—Lo siento —le susurró con lágrimas en los ojos—. Roserade, lo siento tanto —El Pokémon del tipo Planta, abrió los ojos con dolor y secó con su rosa azul, las lágrimas de su entrenadora—. Volveremos a jugar en el jardín de rosas como siempre —Roserade acarició su cabeza contra el pecho de su entrenadora al momento que ésta la regresó a su Pokébola.

Daisy se acercó para ayudarla a levantar cuando el estadio explotó en aplausos por la ganadora.

Ash desde el palco estaba en silencio al igual que el resto de las chicas.

—Bueno Ash —Cynthia habló consiguiendo la atención de todos—, es hora de que vayas a hablar con la ganadora.

—Cynthia —susurró éste, la rubia se paró ante él y colocó sus dedos índices en las comisuras de los labios de Ash.

—Sonríe, no querrás que Anabel vea que estás triste por su victoria.

Ash salió del palco con su guardia femenina siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente ya que estaban tratando de adivinar en que iba a acabar todo aquello ahora que Misty había perdido.

—No huirá, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena con las manos en su pecho preocupada.

—No creo —May afirmó con el puño frente a ella—, es Misty.

—¡Tiene que tomar el valor y decirle a Ash la verdad! —Dawn se cruzó de brazos esperando el milagro.

—Entonces —Iris empuño ambas manos con decisión—, hay que estar alertas por cualquier cosa —las cuatro se miraron entre ellas y afirmaron con total determinación.

. . .

Ash salió al campo de batalla, observó a Blue Rose que conversaba con Daisy, cerró los ojos para aspirar profundo y luego siguió su camino hacia Anabel que estaba ansiosa por recibir el premio tan esperado por muchas.

—¡Saluden a la ganadora del Torneo de la Rosa Azul! —Cynthia tomó la mano de Anabel y la alzó al aire causando una vez más la euforia del estadio—. Ash —la rubia soltó a la ganadora y le dio el pasó a Ash.

—Anabel —Ash se puso frente a ella con una sonrisa—, muchas felicidades por ganar, ahora voy a hacerte una pregunta —Ash extendió su mano derecha hacia la As de Batalla—, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó ansiosa y en vez de aceptar la mano de Ash, lo abrazó causando un fuerte sonrojo en el campeón.

Se escuchó un feo gruñido y cuando Anabel lo soltó, éste pudo ver como Blue Rose se iba corriendo del campo de batalla seguida por Daisy.

—Disculpen —Anabel se dirigió a las otras chicas y se alejó con Ash un poco de ellas. Ash se miró con sus amigas confundido mientras era llevado de la mano por Anabel— Ash —cuando se detuvieron a una buena distancia como para hablar ella sonrió—, ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? ¡Tiene que ser un lugar muy bonito! —le habló tan emocionada que Ash entró en pánico al no saber qué iba a decirle para salir tras Blue Rose, _¿Qué Blue Rose?_ ¡Salir tras Misty!

—Anabel —Ash tomó el coraje y la miró fijamente pero ella elevó la mano para silenciarlo.

—No hay nada que me gustaría más en este mundo que tener contigo una cena romántica y hermosa —bajó la mano con una sonrisa—, pero acabo de recordar que tengo un evento importante y no va a poder ser.

—¿Qué? —Ash alzó la ceja derecha sumamente confundido por las palabras de Anabel.

—¡No seas tonto y no pierdas tiempo inventando algo para salir corriendo tras Misty!

—Este… cómo… —aún más confundido empezó a mover las manos en muchas direcciones.

—Sabía que Blue Rose era Misty —le sonrió ocultando las manos detrás de ella—, quizás le falta un poquito de confianza en sí misma.

—¡Pero si Misty tiene más confianza en sí misma que todo el estadio junto! —exclamó Ash exagerando su frase con un movimiento de ambos brazos, Anabel solo se cubrió los labios con la mano para evitar reírse.

—Tal vez con los pokémon, pero una cosa es eso y otra muy diferente es en los sentimientos —cerró sus ojos y le extendió la mano a Ash para que éste la tomara—. Deseo de todo corazón que te vaya bien —lo miró sonriendo—. Ahora vete antes que tu Rosa Azul se escape de ti.

—¡Eso no! —se soltó de Anabel y corrió hacia sus amigas. La mujer de cabellos lilas miró su mano y sonrió algo ruborizada.

—No has cambiado nada, Ash… Nada —y con una sonrisa salió del estadio para no interferir con lo que se desataría ahora.

—¡Quiero que vacíen el lugar pero que no se les escape ni Misty ni Blue Rose! —les pidió, aunque más parecía una orden.

—¿Por qué a Misty o a Blue Rose? —preguntó May confundida.

—¡Porque no sabemos si vuelva a cambiar con Daisy para poder escapar de mí! —protestó apretando los puños.

Las chicas lo miraron y tras afirmar, se dispersaron para realizar lo pedido.

—Tranquilo —Cynthia colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de Ash—, verás cómo esta vez no podrá huir de ti.

Las chicas empezaron a despejar el estadio mientras Ash trataba de encontrar a Misty en algún rincón de estadio sin mucho éxito, su celular sonó para informarle que Daisy había salido del estadio declarando que no sabía nada de su hermana.

—¡Rayos! —apretó su celular con furia mientras seguía revisando los camarines del estadio.

Cuando se volvieron a reunir los cinco cerca de la entrada al estadio, Ash estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido que Misty se escapara y conociéndola, era capaz de desaparecer del gimnasio por un tiempo si sabía que él la iba a buscar.

Ash se sacudió el cabello con frustración, luego suspiró y miró a sus amigas con la sonrisa más honesta que pudo realizar.

—Chicas, ¿las molesto si me dejan solo?

—¡Pero Ash! —protestaron las chicas, pero tras mirarse entre ellas se dieron cuentan que era lo mejor.

—Cualquier cosa nos avisas —le dijo Serena.

—Estaremos en la villa hasta entonces —le recordó Iris.

—¡Ánimo! —May le dio una palmada en la espalda dándole esperanzas.

—¡Nos vemos! —Dawn también se despidió y las cuatro se fueron.

—Yo me regreso a Sinnoh —Cynthia extendió su mano hacia Ash—, fue entretenido todo esto, espero que tenga un buen final para iniciar algo mejor.

—Ojalá —Ash tomó la mano con una mueca que simuló ser una sonrisa—. Gracias por el apoyo Cynthia, de verdad muchas gracias.

—De nada.

Ash se quedó solo en el estadio, elevó la mirada al techo cerró los ojos y resopló por lo que había sucedido.

—¿Dónde te metiste Misty? ¿Dónde? —bajó su cabeza cuando sintió que su Pikachu aparecía después de estar totalmente desaparecido— ¿Y tú? —preguntó con las manos en su cintura— ¿No te pedí que no dejaras salir a Misty de la casa? —mientras el entrenador regañaba a su Pokémon, Pikachu se cruzó de brazos y movió los ojos negando con su cabecita, él no tenía por qué saber que Daisy le había llevado un frasco de Kétchup en cual disfrutaba cuando las mujeres salieron de la cabaña— ¿Qué? ¿Encima te atreves a no prestarme atención? —Pikachu miró a su entrenador y lo electrocutó—. ¿Qué?

—¡Pi-Ka-Chu-Pi! —le resaltó el roedor y Ash se agachó hasta él— ¡Pi, pi, Pikachupi, pika, pi, Pikapi! —afirmó golpeado el pecho con su manito derecha

—Realmente, ¿seguiste a Misty después de que yo me fui? —Pikachu Afirmó con la cabeza— ¿Ella te vio? —Pikachu negó ahora— ¿Estuviste cuidándola? —Pikachu volvió a afirmar— Estabas preocupado por su fiebre, ¿verdad? —esta vez afirmó incluso moviendo sus orejas puntiagudas—. Por casualidad… ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? —el pokémon eléctrico cerró los ojos y se volvió a golpear el pecho. Ash lo alzó y lo elevó emocionado—. ¡Te adoro! —lo abrazó y luego lo dejó en el suelo— ¡Vamos por Misty!

Ash siguió a su pokémon hasta el acceso sur a las gradas, ahí pudo ver a Blue Rose observando el campo de batalla con los puños apretados; le pidió a Pikachu que esperara un momento y Ash se acercó a Blue Rose.

—Buenas —dijo Ash con una sonrisa colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta— ¿Blue Rose, verdad? —ésta volteó con un claro pánico reflejado en sus ojos verdeazulados.

—Si —respondió con un temblor en la mandíbula.

—Fueron muy interesantes sus batallas —sonriendo se sentó en uno de los bancos mirando el campo de batallas—. Su Roserade es bellísima y muy fuerte.

—Gracias —apretó los labios y los movió para ambos lados antes de volver a tomar la palabra—. ¿No tenía su cena con Anabel?

—Es que —movió los hombros como si realmente fuera algo lamentable— al parecer recordó que tenía algo que hacer y me dejó, dijo que otro día cenáramos o que la buscara a usted para cenar.

—Esa Anabel —farfulló entre dientes molesta y volvió a mirar el campo de batalla cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quiere ir? —le preguntó, nuevamente haciendo un gesto con los hombros—. Digo, no llegamos hasta aquí para que ahora me esquive, ¿no? —la miró y pudo notar como seguía poniéndose tensa— Decía en esas rosas que eras mi fan número uno.

—¿Y por qué cree que soy yo quien le enviaba esas rosas? —ofuscada giró para verlo, éste le sonrió y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos para indicarle con ellas.

—Primero, su nombre. ¿Blue Rose? Se haces llamar Rosa Azul justamente como mis rosas azules —movió la mano derecha y luego la izquierda— Segundo, tiene un Roserade que lanza pétalos azules… ¿Coincidencia? —la miró de reojo— No lo creo.

—Yo… —corrió la mirada y apretó los labios.

—Bueno, si no quiere cenar conmigo, entonces déjame hacerle otra pregunta. ¿Por qué el miedo?

—¿Eh? —Blue Rose lo miró confundida por aquella pregunta— ¿Miedo?

—Sí, miedo —afirmó Ash cerrando los ojos, cambiando el habla formal por el habitual— ¿Por qué me tuviste miedo? —llevó la mano derecha a la nuca y se la frotó algo nervioso—. Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga y aun así te dio miedo confesarme que tú estabas tras las rosas.

—No sé de qué me habla —siguió en su pose de Blue Rose fingiendo ignorancia, Ash la observó triste y cansado por su actuar y decidió acabarlo de una buena vez.

—Pikachu ven —el roedor apareció rápidamente entre su entrenador y la enigmática chica y saltó a los brazos de Ash—. ¿Quién es ella?

Pikachu la miró con una sonrisa y aunque notó la desesperación en la pelirroja, el pokémon miró a su entrenador.

—Pikachupi —afirmó.

—¡Pikachu! —protestó Blue Rose.

—¿Pensaste qué como siempre te apaña, iba a estar de tu lado otra vez? —la voz de Ash salió entre una mezcla de molestia y dolor. Quizás más lo segundo que lo primero. Ahora que sabía que le gustaba, que la quería como algo más que solo una buena amiga, le dolía mucho.

—Yo —se dejó caer en una banca quitándose la peluca que dejó a la vista su cabello pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a insistir Ash— ¿Por qué no ser capaz de decirme que eras tú, que siempre fuiste tú?

—Hace unos años, mis hermanas me pidieron conseguir rosas de distintos colores, al no encontrarlas una de las dependientes de la florería me indicó como teñir rosas blancas en azules, moradas, naranjas y un sinfín de colores… —tomó la peluca entre sus manos y comenzó a moverla— Me encontré ante un hobby entretenido. Empecé a armar un pequeño jardín de rosas, no me fue muy bien al inicio —el gesto de su cara se puso pensante, Ash se acomodó para verla mientras ella hablaba— Ahí fue cuando Daisy llegó un día con Budew, nos llevamos bien desde el inicio. Para ser un Pokémon del tipo Planta hubo buena química con el resto.

—¿Tu Rosedal está dónde nos prohibiste entrar? —preguntó Ash sorprendido.

—Así es —afirmó—, Budew no tardó en ser un Roselia y el jardín comenzó a tomar vida y yo era feliz tiñendo de colores aquel campo de rosas blancas —se quedó en silencio un largo rato y luego continuó—. Si tienes razón en lo del miedo, ¿sabes? Mi propio miedo me llevo a actuar cobardemente… yo temí no llegar a tiempo a tu batalla contra Lance y te envié esa primera rosa.

—¿Por qué no la firmaste?

—Porque nosotros siempre tuvimos una relación entre risas y burlas, temí que tomaras mi regalo como una burla. —confesó bastante apenada.

—¿Cómo burla? —aquello lo hizo poner de pie— ¿Cuándo he tomado un regalo de mis amigos, de ti, sobre todo, como burla?

—Es que no sé —protestó apretando los ojos y los puños con los que golpeó sus rodillas—, estaba alterada, nerviosa, creí que ibas a mirar la rosa como algo infantil y no le ibas a dar importancia —soltó desesperada pero se calmó rápidamente—, pero luego, cuando Daisy llegó a tiempo y pude ver tu batalla y participar de la fiesta, iba a decirte la verdad. Iba a decirte de la rosa pero cuando te vi tan emocionado, no tuve el valor para decirte la verdad.

—Misty… —susurró pero ella no se detuvo y Ash volvió a sentarse.

—Luego de ganarle a Lance casi perdiste contacto con todos, así que por eso decidí seguir enviándote rosas que te recordaran que no estabas solo, que de distintas formas todos estábamos contigo, que yo estaba contigo. Para cuando venciste a Alder, decidí dejar de enviarte las rosas y aparecer ante ti como tu asistente. Quería poder ayudarte pero más quería estar junto a ti. Pero cuando vi lo triste que te pusiste al no recibir más rosas, no pude evitarlo, ya no pude detener el envío de las rosas azules que te animaban, te alegraban y te motivaban, aunque cada vez que tú recibías una, un peso enorme caía sobre mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque temía que llegara este día, el día que descubrieras que Misty y tu admiradora fantasma eran la misma persona y te sintieras decepcionado de ello.

—Misty —volvió a susurrar tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho _¿Decepcionarse? ¡Si supiera lo feliz que fue al comprobarlo!_

—Y como sé que no iba a poder con esto, en el escritorio de tu oficina en ciudad Verde, mañana te vas a encontrar con mi carta de renuncia.

—¿Qué? —se puso de pie una vez más y refregó la mano derecha en su rostro para no soltar una maldición.

—La dejé en tu escritorio la última vez que nos juntamos ahí esperando este día —cerró los ojos y empezó a mover los hombros por culpa de unos pequeños espasmos del llanto que se resistía a soltar—. Sé que nunca me perdonaras por haberte mentido y por haberte engañado de esta forma, así que creo que lo mejor es que volvamos cada uno a sus lugares donde corresponden y ya. Finjamos que todo esto nunca pasó —se puso de pie y lo miró con una sonrisa— ¿Sí?

Ash la miró, soltó a Pikachu y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tomó a Misty del rostro y la besó. Bajó sus manos hacia la espalda femenina y la apretó contra él, para luego abrazarla.

—Tonta… ¿qué haría yo ahora sin tus rosas azules y sin tu compañía?

—¡¿A quién llamas tonta?! —protestó la pelirroja con el rostro colorado por el beso y el abrazo que había recibido.

—¡A ti! —Ash la soltó y colocó ambas manos en la cintura mirándola seriamente—. ¡¿Te parece que salir de mi vida, así como así, no es una tontería?! ¡¿No te pusiste a pensar que quizás esté feliz de que mi admiradora número uno y la mujer que me gusta sean la misma persona?!

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¡A ti no puedo gustarte! —lo acusó extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia él.

—Bueno, realmente no deberías, siempre peleamos, siempre discutimos, te gusta pegarme con tu escoba como la bruja que eres y ni hablar de cuanto te pones en tu pose Gyarados.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —protestó entre dientes bajando el brazo embravecida y Ash la señaló.

—¡Si, sí, así mismo!

—¡Ash! —volvió a protestar.

—Pero a pesar de todo eso —alzó un poco la voz para que Misty le prestara atención—, siempre estás a mi lado dándome valor y ánimos para que yo pueda continuar. No te diré que no me sorprendió cuando me di cuenta que eras la chica tras las rosas, pero por otro lado, me sentía feliz de que pese a tu porte tan a la defensiva y tan poco demostrativa, si tenías escondido ese lado amable que tan bien me hizo.

—¿De verdad?

—Cada palabra de aquellas tarjetas me hicieron la persona tan segura de sí misma que ves frente a ti. Y por eso mismo, puedo asegurarte que aunque no hubieras estados tras las rosas, te hubiera elegido a ti, siempre.

—Bueno —vio como Ash levantó las manos para atraparle las de ellas—, es lo positivo, ¿no? —comentó con una mueca.

—¡Es lo mejor! —volvió a abrazarla y luego se separó de ella con una enorme sonrisa— Entonces, ¿acepta cenar conmigo?

—Pues —lo pensó por un par de segundo—, si tengo hambre…

—¡Genial! —dio un aplauso y volvió a sonreír— Cenemos mientras pienso como puedo hacerte pagar por el engaño —le informó subiendo los escalones de las gradas.

—¡¿No fue suficiente hacerme realizar este torneo?! —se quejó Misty.

—No —dijo Ash como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—, si hubiera sido castigo suficiente, hubieras explotado y no tendríamos que haber llegado a este extremo —Misty bajó la mirada resignada a las palabras de Ash— ¡¿Viste?! —continuó él emocionado— ¡Al fin te deje sin palabras!

—Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa —exclamó para tratar de liberarse de la burla del moreno.

—Supongo que eso es bueno —la miró con una sonrisa y bajó un par de escalones para quedar a la altura de la pelirroja—, digo, no siempre puedes sorprender a Misty, ¿verdad?

—Y te ves muy feliz por eso —gruñó ésta.

—¿Cómo no ser feliz? —le preguntó ampliando mucho más la sonrisa— Al fin el misterio más grande de mi vida ha acabado y para mi suerte, ha acabado mejor de lo que imaginaba.

—Supongo que con esto cerramos el misterio de la rosa azul —Misty miró su peluca— y a su vez ya no tendré que enviarte más rosas.

—Ah no —Ash se separó de ella protestando— ¿Primero me das tu renuncia y ahora me quitas las rosas? Ah no señorita, así no —Misty lo miró aún más confundida, Ash estaba empezándole a dar miedo— ¡Usted no se va a librar de mí tan fácilmente y no quiero librarme de ti! Así que quiero seguir recibiendo mis rosas todas las veces que las necesite y más encima, ahora entregadas en mano por ti misma.

Una nueva sonrisa contagió a Misty quien también sonrió abrazando al moreno con fuerza.

—Todas y cada una de las rosas que tiña de azul serán para ti —le prometió abrazándose al cuello de Ash—, siempre.


End file.
